How to train your dragon: Dragon Riders' Journey
by Devastator1775
Summary: NEW SUMMARY! After the disaster in the arena with the Monstrous Nightmare, Hiccup runs away with Toothless, leaving Berk behind him. 10 years later he returns, but not alone. With a devastating army closing in on berk and an ancient secret to uncover, it's up too Hiccup and his Riders to save Berk and possible, the entire earth. I'M BACK! CHAPTER 11 PREVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'how to train your dragon?' or any related character. I own this story and the OC's appearing in it.

**Review After Reading.**

* * *

><p>It began so great. Hiccup would tame the Monstrous Nightmare and show the tribe that dragons were not as bad as everyone thought. And then he would explain that the dragons were so fierce because of that giant dragon in the nest. That they, the dragons, had to feed him or be eaten themselves. But then Stoick the Vast, Hiccup's father intervened, causing the Monstrous Nightmare to attack Hiccup in panic. If Toothless hadn't showed up, Hiccup would be fried. But If Toothless hadn't showed up, he wouldn't have attacked Stoick and the other Vikings. Then Hiccup also didn't have to stop Toothless, which caused him to be captured and strapped on a plank, to lead the Vikings to the nest.<p>

But Toothless had showed up, he had saved Hiccup and he got captured. Everything went wrong. Hiccup was dragged by his father to the pub, to be given a lecture.

Hiccup yelled in pain as his father, Stoick the Vast, pushed him hard against the wall.

"What were you thinking, Hiccup?" Stoick yelled. "Befriending a dragon? A beast? Our worst enemy?"

"Dad, it's not how you think it is." Hiccup defended himself and Toothless. "They have to bring food to the nest or they will be eaten."

"You've been to the nest?" Stoick asked.

"Only a dragon can find it." Hiccup said.

"Good to know." Stoick said. He signaled a Viking outside. "Hellvar, prepare all ships and strap that infernal beast on my ship. We leave to the Dragon's Nest in the moring."

"DAD, NO!" Hiccup said. "You don't know what's there. There is this huge …"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, HICCUP!" Stoick yelled. "You have betrayed your tribe, you're fellow Vikings and worst of all, ME!"

"Dad." Hiccup whispered.

Stoick's eyes were flaming. His voice was as cold as snow. "You don't deserve to call me that." Stoick said. "You're no son of mine."

Hiccup didn't believe what he heard. "Dad."

"YOU ARE NOT MINE SON AND AFTER WE RETURN FROM THE NEST YOU WILL BE BANISHED!" Stoick yelled.

"Father." Hiccup said weakly.

"Gather you're belongings from house and stay at that room of yours." Stoick said, turning his back to Hiccup. "If you leave the house before I return, I will have you thrown in one of the cells with your dragon friends."

"But …"

"AND THAT'S MY FINAL WORD ABOUT!" Stoick yelled, walking out the door. He took a few steps, then his eyes turned sad for a moment, like he wanted to take back what he said, but then his eyes turned fierce again and he walked on.

"Odin, great Father of us all." Stoick whispered. "How did this happen?"

* * *

><p>Hiccup sat on his bed and though about what happened. Every Viking he passed on his way to his house gave him a disgusted look, like he was the very thing they fought against. A dragon. A knock on his door woke him up from his thoughts.<p>

"Dad?" he asked hopefully.

"No lad, just me." Gobber, Hiccup's mentor, teacher and possible friend said.

"Are you here to ridicule me, like everyone else?" Hiccup asked.

"Nope, I'm here as you're mentor and friend." Gobber said, taking a seat next to Hiccup. "I'm just going to ask it. How are you holding up?"

"Well, let's see. My best friend is currently locked up, my tribe hates me, my father says that I'm no longer his son and, oh yeah. I'm going to be banished!." Hiccup said. "I'M JUST PEACHY!"

"Glad to hear it." Gobber joked. "Look, you're father's overreacting, like always. On our way to the Nest, I will talk to him, try to persuade him not to banish you or to kill the Night Fury."

"Why wouldn't you kill him." Hiccup asked surprised.

"Well, for starters, No-one has ever captured a Night Fury before or survived meeting one." Gobber said. "It would be a shame not to learn it's weaknesses, strenghts and Thor knows what more.

"Great." Hiccup sighed.

"But most of all …" Gobber said. " …because he is your friend."

"But he's a …"

"Dragon?" Gobber said. "True, but I haven't really chosen your father as a friend too. The two of you becoming friends, that was Odin's plan. I just have to let your father see that and then …"

"Don't bother." Hiccup said, getting up and started gathering some more stuff. "He'll be too stuborn to admit defeat and maybe he'll try to banish you. I won't allow that."

"What are you going to do then?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup walked around the room, thinking. He got it. "I run away."

"Don't you think that is what you father wants?" Gobber said. "Can't you wait for your banishment?"

"No, I mean, I run away with Toothless." Hiccup said. He stopped talking, and gave Gobber a look.

"Don't mind me." Gobber said, waving his hand and hook. "I'll forget everything that is said here the moment I walk out of this door."

Hiccup smiled and nodded. "The ships won't leave until morning, so I have time until then to free Toothless.

"And don't you think that there will be guards surrounding the Night Fury?" Gobber asked.

"I'll be sneaky. Or I'll knock them out cold." Hiccup said. "I'll figure something out."

"I thought you would say that." Gobber said. "Well, Hiccup. Good luck and May Thor protect you."

* * *

><p>It was very dark outside as Hiccup, packed with some essential things and a small sword, walked outside his door and sneaked in the shadows of the houses towards the ships. He passed a few guards, but none of them seemed to notice him. When he got to the docks he went to the ship where Toothless was. Toothless moved restless as he saw him. The saddle laid next to him.<p>

"Easy, buddy." Hiccup said, pulling the belts that held Toothless down. "I'll free you."

Toothless moved very restless, like he was trying to warn Hiccup, but it was to late. Hiccup felt a blade resting against his back. Caught.

"And what do you think you're doing?" a familiar, female voice asked.

Hiccup turned around and saw the person holding the blade was no other than …

"Astrid?" Hiccup asked. "W-w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I'm guarding the ship." Astrid said. "And you were trying to free Toothless and let him escape."

"Close but not quite." Hiccup said, getting himself ready to draw his sword. "I'm running away with him."

Astrid's gave an unbelieving expression. "W-what? No, you can't." Astrid said.

"Why not?" Hiccup said, drawing his sword while Astrid was distracted. "I'm getting banished and no-one cares because the whole tribe hates me."

"I DON'T HATE YOU." Astrid yelled. "I LOVE …" she stopped.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked.

"I love you." She whispered. "After that spectacular ride with you and Toothless and the way you defended him in the arena. I don't want you to leave.

She dropped her sword and shield, ran to Hiccup and caught him in a firm hug. Tears streamed out of her eyes. Hiccup didn't know what to say, or do. This was the first time a girl had hugged him. He did the only thing he knew what was right to do. He hugged her back.

"I'm sorry, Astrid." Hiccup whispered. "I love you too, but I have to do this. I have to save him."

Astrid broke up the hug, but still held her arms around Hiccup. She stared in his eyes for a moment and then planted a long kiss on his lips. Hiccup reacted by instinct and kissed back. Toothless rolled his eyes and gave a short soft roar to indicate he was till there. They quickly broke up. Both a bit embarrassed.

"Y-you're going to need these." Astrid said, throwing something at Hiccup.

Hiccup caught it and saw it were keys. Keys of Toothless' locks.

"Y-you're helping me?" Hiccup asked.

"Off course." Astrid said, tears in her eyes. "I have to go, or the other guards will suspect something. Goodbye, Hiccup." She turned around and walked away. She looked over her shoulders, seeing Hiccup staring at her.

"Goodbye Astrid." Hiccup said. He kept staring at her until she was out of sight. Then he turned to Toothless, who gave Hiccup a meaningful look.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless rolled his eyes and gave another soft roar. Hiccup used the keys to unlock Toothless' chains and then installed the saddle. As soon as everything was set, Hiccup climbed on the saddle. He gave Berk a last look, the village he had grown up in. The village that hated him. He sighed.

"Let's go, buddy." He whispered against Toothless.

With a roar, Toothless pushed him of the ground and soared in the sky. Vikings came out of their houses, yelling and screaming at the Night Fury. Luckily, they couldn't see Hiccup, who used the dark to hide. Hiccup looked at the people he knew since he was a kid. He saw Gobber, also yelling, but smiling when no-one saw it. He saw his father, disbelieve in his eyes, shouting and screaming at Toothless. He saw Snotloud, Tuffnut & Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and as last, Astrid, with tears in her eyes. Toothless flew away from the village, away from the screaming and shouting and the weapons. Berk became smaller and smaller as they flew further and further.

Hiccup watched the endless seas. He had nowhere and everywhere to go. He had the whole world in front of him. And yet, it made him sad. He might never see his village again. Or his father. His friends. Gobber. Astrid. With his beloved Astrid on his mind, the two homeless comagnions flew away, to distant places, to never be seen again. Or was it?

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own 'How to train your dragon', Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid or any other related character. I own this story and any OC's appearing in it.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>Ten years had passed since that …memorable night. Astrid, now a young woman years old, still remembered it like it happened yesterday. Not many new what really happened that night. Stoick had asked every guard if he, or she in Astrid's case, had seen anything. But everyone claimed to have seen nothing. It bothered Astrid to lie against her chief, the father of her friend, but it was for a greater cause.<p>

The whole ordeal had caused Astrid to become disgusted by Dragon Hunting. She still was the most formidable warrior of her age, but she didn't like it as much as used too.

There were only a few who really knew how Hiccup and his Dragon escaped. Those people were Gobber, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotloud. First they disapproved her actions but later on they knew she had no choice. The six of them were the only ones who celebrated Hiccup's birthday every year, even thou they didn't even knew if he was alive.

But Astrid knew he had to be alive. With merchants coming to Berk to trade, also came stories. Stories of a winged traveler, searching around for something. Or that a black shadow had freed a town of Pirates. But the stories became more and more unlikely, so Astrid tried not to draw to many conclusions from them. And Stoick tried not to listen to them.

Stoick had …troubles dealing with Hiccup's departure. He kept searching for the Nest, losing many ships in the process. He knew the Nest was near and he wouldn't stop before he would have destroyed it, so that the dragons would stop attacking their village.

But that problem seemed to have ended by himself. Three years after Hiccup had left, the dragon's attacks slowly started to decrease, until the point that it took months before one even showed himself. For the longest of time, the Vikings tried to come up with an answer for that. Maybe the Dragons had moved, or they had killed themselves. But one day, they got their answer, as a giant Dragon carcass floated around in the see. It didn't take long for Stoick to figure out that this was some sort of 'Queen Dragon' and the rest of dragons had to hunt for it. But that changed nothing for Stoick, or any other Viking. They still wanted to hunt and kill dragons, which disgusted Astrid even more. They had no more reason to kill the Dragons, but still …

And so it came that Stoick had sent out ships to hunt for Dragons in further regions. Sometimes it took months before any of the ships returned, sometimes with less than half the men it parted with.

So the village was practically empty, except for the elderly, the women; children and enough men to defend the village if needed.

Astrid liked to walk these days, she enjoyed it as much as she once enjoyed fighting. She liked going to the place where she had seen Toothless for the first time, where she had learned of Hiccup's secret. The place where she fell in love for the first time in her life. She liked to sit and watch the water, but mostly watch the sky, like she expected Hiccup and Toothless to appear from the clouds and fly towards her, take her in his arms and fly away for another flight. But that never happened.

Or at least, not yet.

The night was as dark as ever as Snotloud, Tuffnut and Fishlegs went out to patrol the village. The three men had changed, as change come with age. Snotloud and Tuffnut mostly had stayed the same, only taller and more muscular. But Fishlegs had changed the most. The 'baby fat' he had for most of his teens had changed into muscles. He still was a chubby all-knowing-about-dragons-geek, but more …geeky. They always patrolled together, talking about the past, their present, but mostly about Hiccup.

"I mean, it would be great to see him again." Tuffnut said. "The village isn't what it used to be."

"And it wasn't much to begin with." Snotloud said.

"What do you want, with all of our men sailing far from Berk to hunt dragons?" Fishlegs said.

"How's your sister doing, Tuff?" Snotloud said. "Recovering from that nasty fall?"

"Yeah, that's the last time Ruffnut will challenge Astrid for a sparring session." Tuffnut said, grinning. "I told her that Astrid still could kick her ass, but did she listen?"

"Well, I'm sure Astrid didn't mean to roll her of that cliff, it sorta …happened." Snotloud said.

"You know, you're really interested in my sister the last few weeks." Tuffnut said. "Getting interested in her."

Snotloud blushed slightly and wanted to say something, but he was interrupted by Fishlegs, who raised his hand to silence them.

"Shush." Fishlegs whispered. "The forest. Do you hear that?"

The three young men listened.

"It sounded like …someone talking." Fishlegs said.

"Well, there are other guards patrolling the woods." Tuffnut said.

"It didn't really come FROM the woods, more like …above it." Fishlegs explained.

They became silent again and listened.

"Yeah, I hear something. Like the sound of and axe soaring in the air after being thrown." Tuffnut said. "And something that sounds like …growling."

"A dragon?" Snotloud asked. "It has been almost six months since we saw one."

They became silent again and listened again. Nothing. The sound had disappeared.

"Guys, I suggest that we don't mention this to Stoick" Tuffnut said. "If he hears that we COULD have heard a dragon, he will have us searching the woods and the mountains for weeks."

"I agree." Fishlegs said.

"Me too." Snotloud said.

"So am I." Another voice said. The three startled men readied their weapons and aimed at the source of the voice. They lowered their weapons as they saw who it was.

"Gobber." Snotloud said in relief. "Don't sneak up on us like that."

"Sorry, lads." Gobber said. Gobber still was the tribes blacksmith and Dragon Hunter Trainer, but had become a bit slower in his old age. Still, he was a formidable fighter and loved to tell stories.

"Why aren't you in bed, resting?" Snotloud said. "I heard that the last dragon training nearly fried your wooden leg off."

"I was resting, but then I heard something." Gobber said. "And when I took a look outside, I could swear I saw something flying above the village. So I decided to take a walk and find out if someone else saw it."

"As far I can guess, we were the only ones." Tuffnut said. "You think it could be …?"

"No, can't be." Gobber said, knowing who they were referring too. "Probably a dragon stretching his wings. I say, let it rest and let's talk about something else. Tuff, how's your sister doing after that bruising Astrid given her?"

The men began talking and didn't seem to notice the men standing on a branch of a high tree, concealed by the night. He sighed and jumped off.

* * *

><p>The next morning the five friends sat at their usual table in the great Hall.<p>

"Really, Astrid." Ruffnut said. "I'm fine and there's no need to apologize."

"You could have ended with much worse than just a sprained ankle." Astrid said.

"But I didn't, so shut up about it." Ruffnut snapped.

Astrid smiled. Even thou Ruffnut had become a bit more …girly after all those years, she still was related to Tuffnut.

Snotloud gestured the girls to come a bit closer.

"We think we saw a dragon yesterday night." He said.

"So?" Ruffnut said, taking a sip of her drink. "It's not because Dragon rarely come to Berk anymore that you are hero for seeing one."

"No, but we think we heard talking too." Fishlegs said. "Gobber saw it too."

"What, you don't suppose it's …" Ruffnut began, stopped to look around if no-one listened. "Hiccup?"

"That's what I asked yesterday." Tuffnut said. "But it can't be him. Why show up after ten years?"

"I think Gobber was right, and it was just a dragon flying around." Snotloud said. "And maybe we heard a guard in the woods talking."

"Yeah, that's it." Fishlegs said.

But Astrid wasn't so sure. If all of them thought it could be him, couldn't they …

"Want to find out for sure?" She asked the group. The looked at each other for a moment and then nodded, all serious.

* * *

><p>That afternoon the five friends went to the woods to search. Even if they wouldn't find anything, they still tried to have fun. They joked around, teased each other and acted like the kids they once were.<p>

"Astrid, can you climb that tree and search from higher ground." Ruffnut asked, taking a seat to let her ankle rest.

"I can." Astrid said, choosing a good tree at the edge of a cliff to climb in. She climbed up to the highest point and took a seat on a branch. Memories flowed back. She, hanging on a branch while Hiccup is trying to explain his reason for hiding Toothless. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't feel the tree moving.

"ASTRID, THE ROOTS ARE COMING LOOSE!" Fishlegs yelled from the ground. "THE TREE IS GOINT TO FALL!"

"Great Thor." Astrid whispered as she noticed the tree moving. She looked down the cliff. She wouldn't survive that. She was never going to be on the ground before the tree would fall, but she had to try. As fast as she could she climbed down. But the tree started cracking dangerously.

"ASTRID, JUMP!" Tuffnut yelled, holding his arms out, signaling that he would catch her.

Astrid braced herself to jump, but it was already too late. With a loud cracking sound the tree fell. With the sound of her screaming friends she fell. She closed her eyes and waited for the fall. As she fell, darkness overtook her. The last thing she heard was someone else yelling her name.

* * *

><p>Astrid groaned as someone poured some water over her head. She immeditaly sat up when she remembered what happened before she woke up.<p>

"Wasn't I falling?" She asked herself. "Am I dead?"

"If that were so, that I would be too, dear lass." A voice said.

Astrid turned her head to head to the source of the voice. Much to her surprise, it was Gobber, who was sharpening his hook.

"Gobber?" Astrid asked. "How? Where?" What?"

Astrid noticed where she was and also noticed that she didn't knew where exactly. She was in a cave, that was sure. But it was filled with some furniture, like a bed, where she laid on now, a closet and other stuff.

"Why did you bring me here?" Astrid asked. "How did you rescue me?

"I didn't bring you." Gobber said. "And it wasn't me who rescued you."

"Then …who?" Astrid began.

"It was me, Astrid." A new voice said.

Astrid jumped from the bed and raised her fists. "Who is there?"

"Guess." The voice said.

Suddenly it came to Astrid that she recognized the voice a bit. Yes, she knew that voice. But it was deeper than she remembered. It couldn't be …

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

From the shadows, a man dressed in a white tunic with a black leather vest. On his back he carried two swords and a small dagger rested on his belt. He had changed in those ten years, but Astrid still recognized him. Hiccup.

* * *

><p>Tadada! REUNION!<p>

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'How to train your dragon', Hiccup, Toothless, or any other related character. I own OC's appearing in this story and this story.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled and she ran towards him, grabbing him in a hug. She released him, looked at him for a moment and then punched him on the shoulder.<p>

"That's for staying away for ten years." Astrid began. Before she could make another move, Hiccup had grabbed her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"And that is for returning." He said. They looked in each other's eyes for a moment. Astrid noticed the scars on his face, the roughness of his hands. He has been wielding those swords for a while now. Suddenly Hiccup gave an annoyed expression, released Astrid and turned to the shadows of the cave.

"And why can't I say hello to my girlfriend I haven't seen in ten years?"

Only a series of soft growls in the dark.

"That's no reason." Hiccup said. Another series of growls. "Shut it."

"Who are you talking to?" Astrid asked.

"Guess." Hiccup smiled, as a black dragon walked into the light.

"TOOTHLESS!" Astrid yelled, as she ran towards the dragon to hug it. But Toothless growled and took a few steps back.

"She's a friend, Toothless." Hiccup said, rolling his eyes. "Remember her smell, the flight."

Toothless sniffed Astrid and for a few moments did nothing. Then his teeth retracted and he gave one of his toothless smiles. Astrid smiled back.

"How have you been doing?" Astrid asked. Toothless turned to Hiccup and gave a short growl.

"He says 'fine'." Hiccup said, taking a dagger from a weapons rack, letting his thumb sliding over the edge and placing it back.

"And you can understand what he says." Astrid said joking.

"As a matter a fact…" Gobber said. "He can."

"What?" Astrid asked unbelievingly. "You speak Dragon?"

"Not really that." Hiccup said. "We can hear each other's' thoughts."

"hear his …?" Astrid repeated. "How?"

"Long story." Hiccup said. "I guess, as you have been so long alone with your dragon as I had, than you kinda …tune in on each other. I can't really explain it in a short version."

"That's …amazing." Astrid said. "Wait until the others …THE OTHERS." Astrid yelled. "what about my friends."

"They're probably searching for you." Hiccup said. "You have plenty of time to walk to the cliff you 'fell'. It takes at least an hour to walk from the cliff to that bottom."

"We better get going, lass." Gobber said. "I walk with you. Say that you fell on me. What do you think, Hiccup? Hiccup?"

Hiccup wasn't listening. He was staring at Toothless, who was, probably, saying something to his friend. "I know what's at stake." Hiccup said. "Let's not rush into things."

"What are you saying, Hiccup?" Astrid asked. She gasped as Hiccup turned to her, with a look in his eyes as cold as winter's snow.

"Nothing. Leave." Hiccup said, as he walked to the entrance of the cave.

"C-can I return tomorrow?" Astrid asked.

"You can try." Hiccup said, stopping at the entrance to watch the darkening skies. "Come, Toothless." The dragon followed him.

"And with 'try' he means 'try'." Gobber said. "In all that time I tried to find this place, I never found it."

"How?" Astrid asked.

"Guess." Hiccup said, walking to the forest. As he passed a smoldering camfire, he snapped his fingers. With a sound of lighting and a purple flame, the wood of the campfire caught fire. Astrid squealed in fright and jumped back. She gazed with unbelieving eyes at Hiccup and Toothless, who vanished into the shadows of the forest. Gobber was laughing.

"Yes, I remember MY first time I saw Hiccup lighting a campfire." He laughed. "Let's get going."

Astrid bombarded Gobber with questions as they walked to the bottom of the cliff Astrid had 'fallen'.

"How long have you known this?" Astrid asked an tired-of-her-questions Gobber.

"Not long." Gobber said. "A year of …five?"

"FIVE YEARS?" Astrid yelled. "Why didn't you tell Stoick, or better …ME?"

"Because Hiccup wouldn't let me." Gobber said. "I bumped into him by accident, five years ago. I was chopping some wood for me house and I thought I heard something strange. I went to look and bumped into the Night Fury that we the day Hiccup left. And behind that dragon stood he, Hiccup, drawing 'is sword. I swear, the look in his eyes …he would have killed me. But he didn't and he let me swear never to tell that he had been there?"

"Since when do you listen to Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"I didn't." Gobber smiled. "I wanted to tell you the news that day, but …I couldn't."

"A man of your word?" Astrid smiled.

"No, I mean, I really _couldn't_." Gobber said. "The words were there, but something blocked them."

"How?" Astrid asked, jumping over a log.

"Lass, haven't you seen what Hiccup did with that campfire?" Gobber asked. "Guess what he used."

Astrid's pupils turned thin. "M-magic?"

"Indeed." Gobber said. "Hiccup had placed a spell on me, he told me the next day, that would prevent me to reveal his status to anyone, unless he gives me permission to tell that person, or that person had seen Hiccup himself, or herself in your case."

"How can he use magic?" Astrid asked. "How did he learn it? Who taught him?"

"You think that in ten years, I haven't asked that question?" Gobber asked. "The only thing he tells me, is that he has traveled the whole world, saw strange places, met new friends. He has a chest full with things from around the world."

"Wow, it must be exciting." Astrid said.

"Rather lonely, I think." Gobber said. "He has told me that he has just been him and Toothless for two years, before he revealed himself to other people."

Astrid decided to change this rather depressing subject. "So you say that magic will prevent me to visit that place? How?"

"I tell you what I experienced. You want to go one way, but change your mind and forget all about that other way. Or suddenly a tree falls or bears attack. I stopped trying after a week or so."

"So HOW will I find him?" Astrid asked.

"You don't." Gobber said, as they arrived at the bottom of the cliff. "He'll find you. I think I hear them."

"…I'm sure I hear something." Fishlegs' voice said.

"OVER 'ERE!" Gobber yelled.

Fishlegs, Snotloud, Ruffnut and Tuffnut came from the bushes. They were relieved to see Astrid unharmed.

"How did you survive?" Ruffnut asked, glad to see her best friend OK.

"Well, 'ere I was, minding me own business as I 'eared the cracking of branches." Gobber said. "The next think I know, this young lady falls on me."

"You don't look too damaged." Tuffnut said. "Only a few cuts on you arm."

Astrid looked at her arms and noticed the cuts. Probably from Toothless claws.

"I think it's time we go back to the village." Gobber said. "Your folks are getting worried, I think. OFF YOU GO!.

As the Vikings left the cliff, Hiccup watched them. They passed him, without noticing him. The spell that he had cast on himself prevented them too see him. He walked back to his cave, where Toothless, sitting in the entrance, close to the campfire, was enjoying a meal of fish.

"Man, what a day." Hiccup said. "First Snotloud, Tuffnut and Fishlegs almost see me, then I bump into Gobber and I have to rescue Astrid from falling from a cliff. What do you think, Toothless."

'_I think it was destined.'_ Toothless 'said', using his thoughts. _'Destiny has worked in stranger ways.'_

"If you mean us befriending, I would agree." Hiccup said. He raised his hand to the quenching campfire. His eye color changed to dark purple for a second and a purple ball of fire shot to the campfire.

'_You can just snap your fingers again, Hiccup'_ Toothless said.

"This is much more fun." Hiccup said.

Toothless gave one of his growling laughs. '_Agreed.'_ He said, and he blasted a purple flame to the campfire.

"Look out that you don't fry me." Hiccup laughed.

'_When must we contact the others?'_ Toothless asked.

Hiccup looked at the moon in the darkening sky, who was almost full. "At full moon."

'Don't we have to inform protector-of-secret-Gobber or friend-Astrid of the coming event?' Toothless asked.

"I guess so." Hiccup said, sitting down by the campfire. "But then we have to inform the village and I would prefer to do that when the others arrive. You know, for protection."

'_I'm the only protection you need.'_ Toothless said.

"Yes, but you can't speak and thus can't confirm the story I have to tell them." Hiccup said, getting his twin swords of his back and placing them next to him. "For all I know, they'll won't believe me, capture me and banish or kill me."

Toothless gave a loud growling laugh. _'Like they can kill or capture you, Dragon Rider.' _He said_. 'Don't forget how strong you are, both with swords and magic. No cell can contain you.'_

"That's why I want the others with me." Hiccup said. "To prevent such matters."

Toothless growled and placed his head on his paws, closing his eyes. 'Maybe you're right, Hiccup. Goodnight.'

"Sleep well, my friend." Hiccup said, standing up and walking to into the cave. He snapped his fingers. The fire of the campfire went out, without leaving smoke. Hiccup snapped his fingers again and a suddenly plant started to grow rapidly, covering the entrance of the cave, hiding it from sight.

Hiccup stood in the dark of the cave, lighting a lantern and sighed. "I hope Berk, Astrid or even the Tribe will be ready for the coming danger." He whispered to himself. "For all our sakes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Dislaimer**: I do not own 'How to train your dragon', Hiccup, Toothless or any other related character. I own the OC's and this story.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>The next day Astrid was still trying to figure out if she hadn't dreamt all of it, falling down the cliff, getting rescued, seeing Hiccup after ten years and finding out he has changed in more ways that she could ever imagine.<p>

But the fact that her friends still were saying to her that she was lucky to have fallen on Gobber's big round tummy or she wouldn't have survived, quickly made her realize that everything was real.

Although she tried to get more answers from Gobber, he kept saying that he didn't have any answers to give, that Hiccup should have to answer them, if she could get him to answer them in the first place.

She knew that Gobber had said that Hiccup would find her, but she decided to take a look around in the forest, maybe she would get lucky and find him anyway. She walked around for half an hour before her feet brought her to the cove where she first saw Hiccup with Toothless. She walked over to her favorite boulder to sit on and stare to the water.

She looked to her reflection and almost didn't notice the black blur reflecting in the water. She quickly looked up and saw Toothless flying circles above the cove, descending while doing it. Astrid noticed that the brown mechanical fin that Hiccup had created was replaced by a black one, so it looked more like part of his body. Toothless landed smoothly on the ground, with a grinning Hiccup on the saddle.

"So I managed to find you, instead of you finding me." Astrid said.

"Don't flatter yourself, Astrid." Hiccup said, jumping of Toothless and patting him on his shoulder. "My magic allowed you to find me."

Astrid shook her head. "I think I'll never understand this magic."

"I still don't understand it." Hiccup said. Toothless growled something. "Toothless doesn't either. And he has to use magic to create his fire."

"But is he doesn't understand it, how does he use it?" Astrid asked.

'_We just do.' _Toothless said. _'We don't need to understand it.'_

"What he said." Hiccup said, getting some equipment out of the bags attached to the saddle. Astrid gave him a puzzled look. Hiccup chuckled and walked over to Astrid, placing the equipment next to her. "I keep forgetting that you can't hear him. We normally don't have problems with that."

"Yeah, if it's just the two of you, you don't how much trouble." Astrid said.

"No, I mean the oth…" He stopped and turned around, quickly getting something of Toothless' saddle. Toothless gave him a warning look.

"What do you mean '_the oth…_'?" Astrid asked. "The others? Is that what you wanted to say?"

"What I wanted to say is no concern to you …not yet." Hiccup said, his eyes turning cold again. He turned away from Astrid.

"Oh no, not this again." Astrid said, getting angry. "I want some answers."

Hiccup still turned is back to her and remained silent. Astrid was sick of it. She grabbed a sword from the pile next to her, gave a war cry and ran towards Hiccup. Toothless gave a roar and Hiccup, quicker than Astrid ever seen him, drew a sword of his back and blocked her attack, pushing her back.

"Still like to fight, Astrid?" Hiccup smiled, getting the second sword of his back. "But you're more of a double-bladed-axe-kinda-girl. Can you handle a sword?"

"It really doesn't look that difficult." Astrid grunted. She ran toward Hiccup again, swing the sword. Hiccup easily blocked her attack with his sword again and using the flat side of the sword to pat her on her hip.

"You're dead." Hiccup said, like it was a game.

"And so are you." She said. She swung the sword again, but Hiccup blocked it again, with a smile. For five more minutes, the two kept swinging swords at each other, with Hiccup blocking every move Astrid made. Astrid, getting tired, swung her sword again, but this time, Hiccup used one his swords to make her trip and, at the same time, knocked the sword out of her hand with his other one. She rolled over the ground, roughly ending up in front of Toothless, who gave his growling laugh.

"H-how did you get this good?" Astrid asked, wiping some dust of her.

"Lots and lots of training." Hiccup said. "You're still pretty good, thou."

"But you have beaten me." Astrid said.

"And you have lasted longer against me than any other untrained sword wielder." Hiccup said.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Astrid asked. She noticed that Hiccup was staring at the water. It was slightly bubbling. "Hiccup?"

Toothless got closer and watched at the spot Hiccup was looking at. His pupils turned thin and he growled. He turned to Astrid, pushing her with his head, toward the wall of the cove.

"Toothless, stop pushing me!" Astrid said, as the air was knocked out of her lungs. "What's happening?"

"You have to leave me alone for a few minutes." Hiccup said. "Bring her to the entrance of the cove, buddy."

Toothless pushed her further.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to push." Astrid said, walking to entrance of the cove. She waited a few minutes. But she still was a stubborn Viking.

"For Thor's sake, why do I listen to him?" Astrid told herself. She, slowly, walked her way into the cove, watching out for Toothless, who could be standing guard. For what? Why all this secrecy? She entered the cove and hid behind a large boulder. She saw Toothless and Hiccup standing at the edge of the lake, looking at the water.

But Astrid noticed something. She saw Hiccup talking to against the water. She couldn't see clearly, but she could swear that was not Hiccup's reflection she saw in the water. The hair looked lighter of color and it moved while Hiccup didn't. That couldn't be a trick of the water, could it?

"What do you mean you'll come earlier than planned?" Hiccup suddenly yelled. "TOMORROW? Why don't we already celebrate victory as we are speeding up the plans?"

Then Astrid heard it. The water …made sounds, like it was talking. Then she realized what was going on. That was someone else talking to Hiccup. And what was this victory and plans he was talking about. Was he planning …to attack Berk? For What? For vengeance? Astrid shook her head and repulsed the idea. Hiccup wouldn't do that. Hiccup wasn't the kind of person that would hold a grudge against his own people worse enough to attack them. Not him.

"I see…" Hiccup said. "And why would she do that?"

Astrid leaned a bit forward, trying to better listen to the conversation.

"Same old Viking stubbornness issue, I guess." Hiccup said. Before Astrid realized he was talking about her, he had turned around and whispered something in a language she didn't understand. Before she could run, there were plants and vines growing out of the ground, entangling her feet and hands. She couldn't run.

"Wait just a minute." Hiccup said to the person in the water. He slowly walked to her, cold eyes, but yet smiling. "I see you have passed the test, Astrid."

"What test? What are you talking about? Who are you talking to? What victory?" Astrid yelled.

"So many questions." Hiccup chuckled. "Let me answer your first question. I wanted to see if you were still that curious Viking girl I knew ten years ago. I couldn't reveal our plans, so I decided that you had to find out for yourself. But I have a question for you. Can you keep a secret?"

"If I couldn't, then you have been found already." Astrid said. Hiccup smiled, waved his hand to the plants holding Astrid on her place. They retracted and sank back into the ground.

"Then I want you to meet someone." Hiccup said, as he guided Astrid to the water. Astrid gasped at what she saw. There was a man in the water. Well not IN the water, but like a reflection. He had short blond hair, a small nose and a scar running across his right eye.

"And this is Astrid, I presume." The man, grinning, said. "She looks as beautiful as you told us, Hiccup."

"Shut it, Terrax." Hiccup said, kneeling down. "Astrid, meet Terrax, a friend of mine."

"W-w-well, n-nice to meet you." Astrid said, not knowing if she was losing her mind.

"As I was saying, Hiccup. Plans have changed, we need to come sooner than planned and that means we'll arrive tomorrow. We're already halfway there. Look, I'm sorry I couldn't inform you earlier, but Shaïra just informed us this morning and …"

"She could have informed me first." Hiccup yelled. "This was MY home, MY island, My old tribe."

"Don't speak of us like you don't belong here anymore, Hiccup." Astrid said.

"Well, I don't belong here." Hiccup said. "I was banished, remember?"

"No, you WERE about to get banished." Astrid said. "Gobber could have let him change his mind, if you had waited."

"Listen, I hate to intervene between you lovebirds, but there are pressing matters." Terrax said. "We'll arrive tomorrow, so you better prepare yourself. I have to go, we're about to leave again. See you tomorrow, Brother."

"Tomorrow, Brother." Hiccup said, knocking his fist against his chest. Terrax repeated the gesture and his image vanished from the water. He sighed and got up.

Astrid gave him a puzzled look. "Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned to Astrid. "I want you to bring Fishlegs, Snotloud, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to my cave this afternoon." Hiccup said to her.

"Why?" Astrid asked. "And how am I going to find you. You're magic would prevent me from finding you."

"Because you got my permission." Hiccup placed his hand on Astrid's forehead. She gasped as the color of his eyes turned purple, like the lightning balls of Toothless. He smiled and crossed his arms. "Okay, not bad" he muttered to himself. "It worked."

"So I can find you now?" Astrid asked. "How about the others?"

"If they are with you, they'll find me too." Hiccup said, walking to Toothless and getting on the saddle. "I see you this afternoon, Astrid. When the sun is at its highest peak."

With those words Toothless flew up and both disappeared into the sky. Hiccup looked back and saw Astrid running out of the cove, trying to get a glimpse of Hiccup.

Hiccup closed his eyes and let the wind cool his face. But he was worried. And he felt that Toothless was worried too.

'_You know what it means if our Brothers and sisters have accelerated the schedule.' _Toothless said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hiccup said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

* * *

><p>"So what's secret that you won't tell us?" Ruffnut asked.<p>

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret." Astrid smiled, pushing a branch out of her way, which smacked right back into Snotloud's face. "But you won't regret it. This way."

They arrived at the cave. Astrid smiled as she saw Gobber waiting by the fire, humming an old Viking song.

"There you are, lads." Gobber said. "I thought you'd never arrive."

"Gobber, what are we doing here?" Tuffnut asked. "Is this some kind of new Dragon Training? You know we don't want to slay dragons anymore …without a good reaon."

"It's not my call, brining you 'ere." Gobber smiled. 'It's his."

"Who?" Fishlegs asked.

A loud screeching roar and a nearing black flying figure made everyone, except Gobber and Astrid, duck for cover.

"DRAGON! GET DOWN." Snotloud yelled, jumping behind the bushes. Fishlegs and the twins followed his example.

"Well isn't this a nice welcome home party." Voice said.

The four Vikings looked over the bushes. They couldn't believe it. There it was. The Night Fury that was captured ten years ago and escaped the very night after it, with Hiccup sitting on it.

"HICCUP!" They all yelled as they ran from the bushes. Hiccup jumped of and fell directly on the ground as his four friends group hugged him.

"Okay, OKAY." Hiccup said. "I'm glad to see you too and you'll have many question, but first LET ME GET UP!."

"Sorry, cousin." Snotloud said, almost with tears in the eyes. "It's just …so good to see you again."

"You crazy little boy." Ruffnut said, letting her eyes go all over his body. "Not that little anymore, huh?"

"Back off, Ruff." Astrid said, throwing an arm around Hiccup's waist. "He's mine."

"Off course, off course." Ruffnut smiled. "But check out that package, Meow."

"Please, don't make me barf, sis." Tuffnut said, yet smiling at Hiccup. "Great seeing you, man. Oh, and you too, Dragon."

Toothless gave a short growl, making the four Vikings do a few steps backwards.

Hiccup laughed. "Don't worry, he's just saying hello."

"So, why come back now?" Fishlegs asked. "Why after ten years?"

"Well, first of all, I have come back many times. At least once a year, but I always stayed at the cave and only visited the village at night and for a very short time. Just enough to get some weapons from Gobber or steal …borrow some food for the trip back home."

"Home?" Astrid asked. "What home?"

"You don't think I travel a whole year through?" Hiccup asked. "No after a few years of traveling and staying at one place at a time, I found a new home, for me and Toothless."

"Great to hear, but why are you here?" Tuffnut asked. "Why reveal yourself to us now?"

"Yeah, why all this secrecy?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup sighed. "I'm not here because I missed you guys, and I really have." Hiccup said, sitting down the fire. The others followed his example. "There were many times during my early travels across this world that I wanted to go back home, beg my father for forgiveness and hope that everything would be forgiven. But I knew I couldn't. But after two years of traveling alone, I found others …other people with dragons. Who had the same bond as Toothless and me."

"Terrax?" Astrid asked.

"He was the first one I found." Hiccup said. "He was banished from his village for the same reason I was. For being friends with a dragon, a dragon called Stormy. We traveled together from the one, trying to help people in need. We became known as the two first Dragon Riders."

"Wow, quite the story." Ruffnut said, with dreamy eyes. "A bit crazy, but I like that."

"after months of just the four of us, we found a lot of others, who were searching for us." Hiccup continued. "We kinda formed a …army of Dragon Riders. It was during this time we found out that our connection with our dragon gave us magic abilities. Hearing our Dragon's thoughts was just the first of many signs. It was not after we found ancient sorcerer, who wanted to train and guide us, that we gained full control over these abilities. He performed ancient rituals on us, enabling us to hear not just our own dragon's thoughts, but those of the other Riders as well."

"Wow, magic." Fishlegs whispered. "So you constantly hear his thoughts."

"No, not really." Hiccup said, smiling at Toothless. "He can open his mind to me at any time, so I can hear his thoughts. It's like we have to open our mouth so we can speak."

"Awesome." Snotloud said. "What I'd would give too hear his thoughts right now."

'You're pants are going to be on fire if you're not sitting still' Toothless said, making Hiccup chuckle.

"So that basicly how I met the others." Hiccup said. "After they choose me to be leader, I quickly …."

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Snotloud said. "YOU'RE the leader of the Dragon Riders?"

"Well, yeah." Hiccup said.

All Vikings present stared with open mouth at Hiccup. Astrid gave Gobber a look.

"Don't look at me, lassie." Gobber said. "I hear this story for the first time in five years."

"So, three years after I'd left, I returned for the first time." Hiccup said. "And I brought some of my Brothers and Sisters with me. After a whole year of learning magic, how to wield a sword and other skills, we returned to perform our first act as an independent group of Dragon Riders. To kill the Red Death that used the Dragons of Berk for his own needs."

"So it's because of you and your friends that the Dragons got away from Berk?" Fishlegs asked.

"They're still here, on their island." Hiccup said. "But they all hunt for fish further in the seas now. There's no need to raid the village anymore."

"So you're saying that the nest is still there?" Astrid asked. "How did you manage too kill that giant dragon anyway?"

"Well, we all knew magic and possessed greater speed than the Red Death. And when the other Dragons saw that we were hurting him, they quickly …helped us." Hiccup smiled.

"Well, that answers THAT question." Snotloud said.

"But you still haven't answered why you are here, Hiccup." Tuffnut said.

"If it's okay with you, I really want to save that story for tomorrow, when my Brothers and Sisters arrive. Then we'll go to the village and I'll …."

"The village?" Astrid asked. "Why reveal yourself to Stoick now?"

"Again, I'll explain everything tomorrow when Terrax, Shaïra and the others arrive." Hiccup said.

"Last question." Astrid said. "Why did you want me to bring our friends here?"

"Dragons eat a lot of fish." Hiccup smiled. "And I need you to catch some. Enough to feed 4 Dragons and it's Riders, who are tired of the trip." This comment made Gobber fall of his rock, laughing.

"There's only 5 of you, counting you with them?" Snotloud asked.

"We used to be with six, but that's a story for another time." Hiccup said. He walked in his cave and returned with a few fishing lines. "Better get started."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW AFTER READING!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own 'How to train your dragon', Hiccup, Toothless or any other related character. I own the OC's, the Dragon Riders and this story.

**REVIEW AFTER READING.**

* * *

><p>'<em>You really shouldn't be so nervous, Hiccup.'<em> Toothless said to the pacing Hiccup. _'It's not like you've never seen them before. You've been with them for years, you know, before we left.'_

"But for what we're up against, we need to inform the village and that's why I'm so nervous." Hiccup said, getting his swords of his back to practice some swings …for the tenth time in half an hour. "What if I can't find the words, or I'll break down."

'_My friend, you faced dangers that no Viking has ever faced before.' _Toothless said _'You can wield those two swords with ease, you have trained years to perform magic and NOW you're afraid to face your own people?'_

"You, Terrax, Shaïra and the other Riders and Dragons are my people, buddy." Hiccup said, placing the sword BACK on his back. "Not the Vikings from Berk."

"You can't deny your past, Hiccup." A voice said from behind Hiccup. He smiled and turned around, greeting Astrid.

"If it isn't our merry fisherwoman." Hiccup joked. "Man, I thought I was a klutz, but when I saw you with that fishing line."

"We said we'd never mention it again." Astrid said, tapping with her axe. "EVER. Again."

Hiccup and Toothless chuckled. So did Astrid.

"Where are our friends?" Hiccup asked.

"Fishlegs, Snotlout and the others are coming with those baskets full of fish you made us fish up yesterday." Astrid said. "I was sent forward to see if YOU'RE friends hadn't arrived yet."

"I spoke with Terrax this morning." Hiccup said, watching the skies. "He should arrive soon, if they didn't have too much headwinds."

"THESE THINGS ARE HEAVY!" Snotlout's voice said from the forest. "How Hiccup managed to bring a basket from the village to the cove all those years ago, I will never know." He and others came out of the woods, all carrying a basket full fish.

"With lots of trouble." Hiccup yelled. "And you are just in time."

Hiccup stared at some black spots that quickly neared. He smiled.

"Amazing." Astrid whispered as the black spots came closer and formed more recognizable forms.

"Wicked!" Tuffnut and Ruffnut said in unison.

"HELLO HICCUP!" a man, Astrid recognized as Terrax, yelled, riding a white dragon. It kinda looked like a monstrous Nightmare, but about the same size as Toothless, snow white colored, smaller horns and less spikes.

"Terrax, nice seeing you." Hiccup said. "Hi, Stormy."

The white dragon growled friendly. Hiccup turned to the only female Dragon Rider of the group. Astrid noticed that she was from a faraway region, because her skin was as brown as Hiccup's hair. It looked weird, but she looked …beautiful. The yellow-scaled dragon she rode looked like a long snake, but with a Monstrous-Nighmare-like head, without any horns, a large set of wings and no legs.

The two last Riders kinda looked the same. Two tall men, muscled, long black hair and one carrying an axe on his back but the other had two whips on each side of his belt. Both rode the same race of Dragon. The dragon looked like a Deadly Nadder, but with two sets of eyes, smaller, longer head and four legs instead of two. The only difference between the two identical dragons was the color. One had a red dragon and the other a blue one.

"Vikings, meet the Dragon Riders." Hiccup said walking to each one to introduce him or her. "This is Terrax, my Second-in-Command and his Snow Dragon, Stormy." Terrax greeted the Vikings with a wave of his hand, jumping of his Dragon.

Hiccup walked to the dark-skinned woman. "Next, we have Shaïra Nightshade and her Dragon, Fang."

"Nice to meet you." Shaïra said. Fang gave a hissing roar, looking at the baskets with fish. "You'll have to wait for it, pal. …I don't care that you're hungry. …Don't you use that tone against me."

"And there they go." Hiccup said shaking his head, moving on to the two other Riders. "Meet the Cousins, Argos, with his dragon Razor and Vargos, with his Dragon Raiden. You WILL get confused which Dragon is who and from who, but you'll get used to it. "

"Raide**rrrr** is Red and Raide**nnnn** is Not." Terrax said. "That's how I tell them apart."

"Funny, Terrax, real funny." Argos said.

"And, Riders, these are my Viking friends, Astrid, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, my cousin Snotlout and last but not least, Fishlegs."

'_Vikings of Berk …dragon killersss …enemiesss.'_ Fang said, hissing dangerously at the Vikings.

"Easy, Fang." Hiccup said, placing an arm around Astrid. "Friends, not enemy."

"I don't have to hear his mind to know that he has something against Vikings." Snotlout said, taking a few steps backwards.

"Fang won't attack …" Shaïra said, stroking the dragon's neck. "…without good reason. If you don't attack him, he won't attack you."

"Whatever you say, dark skinned beauty." Tuffnut said dreamily. He was clearly smitten by Shaïra's …unusual appearance.

"Don't make me barf, brother." Ruffnut said, punching her brother on the shoulder. He, in return, pushed her back. "Watch it, Sis." Tuffnut said.

"I see that have the same strong bond as we do, Cousin." Vargos said.

"Indeed, Cousin." Argos said. "A lot of fighting, but love each other 'till the end."

The twins gave the cousins a disgusted look, who, in turn, burst out in laughter.

"Okay." Hiccup said, clapping his hands together. "Now introduction are over, let's get the dragons something to eat, light a fire and talk about the situation." He signaled Terrax to come closer. "What IS the situation?"

"Nothing that we are sure of." Terrax said, getting his longsword out of its scabbard and stuck in in the ground.

'_Let's not talk about this like crows in a stormy night.'_ Stormy said, whose voice sounded young and wise at the same time._ 'First, let's be friends meeting new friends and let the plans fade away for a time.'_

"Stormy is right, Leader." Terrax said. "I'm eager meeting those friends you told us to much about. And this Astrid is even more beautiful than you said …and you said a lot to describe her."

Hiccup punched Terrax on the shoulder, who gave a smile. "Can you say that ANY louder."

"Sure …HICCUP SAI…" Terrax began, before Hiccup slapped his hand on Terrax' mouth. Nevertheless, Hiccup smiled and threw an arm around Terrax shoulder. "And that's why you're second in command."

"Oh, I thought that was because I saved your hide ten times in a row." Terrax said.

"Nine times." Hiccup said. "That time at the Pirates' Nest doesn't count."

"If you say so." Terrax said, taking a seat around the fire.

For an hour or so, the Dragon Riders and Vikings talked. About their lives, how they met their dragon, how Hiccup tamed every dragon during his Dragon Training, and so on."

"… and because most Storm Dragon are grey and Stormy was white, he was an outcast, so I took care of him when his kind had left him for dead. And so we became friends. But my tribe found out and I was banished of the island. It was about a month later we …bumped into Hiccup and Toothless, during a nightly flight."

"And bumped is the right word." Hiccup laughed. "You can hardly see a Night Fury when it's dark."

"Those are all great stories, but why are you here anyway?" Ruffnut asked, staring dreamily at Terrax, with a jealous looking Snotlout sitting next to her.

Hiccup sighed. "Because we, the tribe, the village, the Dragons and all Berk and beyond is in danger."

The Vikings remained silent by this news. "What kind of danger?"

"Before I tell that I will tell you the story." Hiccup said. "I have mentioned that we were once with six Dragon Riders."

"Yes, but the sixth one died, I guess?" Astrid said.

"No, he didn't." Terrax said, throwing a dagger in the ground.

"Our sixth Rider was named Dracus, with his Dragon, named Reaper. Reaper was a rare dragon, the last one of his kind, the last of the Night Venoms, a rather …slightly more dangerous cousin of the Night Fury. They're a bit bulkier than a common Night Fury, longer and smaller head, filled with needle-like teeth. This kind ALWAYS goes for the kill. How Dracus managed to befriend him, he wouldn't tell. The scars of his face told enough, I think."

"Dracus and Reaper were thieves, outcast and worried only for themselves. The loneliness drove them almost mad." Terrax said. "The day he joined our little group calmed their troubled minds a bit. He was no longer alone and the day we could talk to our dragons was the happiest of his life, he said."

"Both Dracus and Reaper had lot of potential." Shaïra continued, her head resting on the neck of Fang. "They were almost as strong and powerful as Hiccup and Toothless, and they are the best of us six, although some of us had our dragon longer than he did."

"Let me guess…" Fishlegs said. "He became jealous and hostile against Hiccup."

"No, he didn't." Hiccup said. "There was some rivalry, but it was a friendly one. We competed against each other, but he wanted to learn from me. Heh, it was the first time someone called me master."

"So, he became your student?" Snotlout asked.

"We were all students, even the dragons." Argos said. "We trained under the Ancient One."

"Who?" Tuffnut asked.

"Well, one night we were flying in a storm and we desperately needed some shelter, so we flew to a cave. But it seemed that the cave was inhabited …by a blind, old man, who, turned out after a while, was a sorcerer who has been here before Vikings had sailed to these regions."

"So, he was like …over 90 years old?" Ruffnut asked.

"Try 350 and you'll not even get close enough." Vargos said grinning.

"He called himself the 'Ancient One' thus there is no telling how old he really is." Hiccup said. "But he saw our potential, our friendship with our dragons and decided to train us in magic. His first act as our teacher was opening a connection between us and our dragons. So we can hear our own dragon, but the ones from the others as well."

"Toothless was the most intelligent dragon of them all, so he had to teach THEM to speak proper English." Terrax said. "Most Dragons quickly got the hang of it and others …sssstill have trouble." He gave Fang an amused look.

'_Ssspeak for yourssself, Terrax.' _Fang growled, but a friendly growl.

"Anyway, the Ancient One trained us in magic, while we learned the usage of weapons from Argos and Vargos, Shaïra trained us in herbs and medicines and Hiccup fashioned us some saddles. Terrax and Dracus helped where they could." Argos said.

"Hey, it's thanks to me that we have found that old castle on that abandoned island that we have our own home now." Terrax said, throwing a piece of fish in the mouth of Stormy.

"If flying in a misty area and against that tower is called 'helping'." Shaïra said. "But he is right, we don't know who had once lived there, or why it was abandoned but it seemed that it was like that for several years now. We fixed it, created a place for the dragon to rest, building training grounds, setting up a spell to protect our island, and so one."

'_Some of us finally had a place to call home' _Razor said.

"Like Razor said, some of us finally had a place to call home." Argos said.

"And that how things went for a few years …" Hiccup said. "We went to villages in trouble to help, we fought conquerors and lived our lives. But then came the day everything went wrong."

"You see, the Ancient One also lived in our castle, although a bit separated from us. He still had to teach us. He is STILL teaching us. He had lived in his cavern for Odin knows how many years and we had enough potential in us that he would abandon his old home for a new one. In his tower he kept his books, full with spells and rituals, including the one that created our conection with the dragons, but other ones too. Stronger ones , more complex ones , older ones , more powerful ones and …more dangerous and evil ones. He kept those hidden, safe and locked behind his most powerful magic spells. We were NEVER allowed to search, find or use on of his books without his permission."

Shaïra sighed. "But Dracus was eager to learn, craving to become stronger to become a better Dragon Rider. Not for himself, but to protect those he cared about. You could say that he was a unselfish person."

"But he wasn't." Vargos said. "It took the lad 2 years before he told us he was a prince or that …."

"PRINCE?" the Viking yelled.

"Didn't we mention that?" Terrax asked. "Dracus came from a royal family. A bad, coldblooded royal family, who had enslaved his people for generations. Dracus wanted to change that, so he had helped rebels in secret, giving them the edge to take over the castle they were living in, and so they could banish the Old King to the Winter Lands, where Dracus eventually found Reaper, frozen in a block of ice. He set him free, brought him back to health and eventually the two became friends."

"A happy story, you would think." Shaïra said, with a sad face. "But it's not. His father eventually heard of his son's part in the rebels' plans and wanted to punish his own son, severely. Then he heard of his friendship with the dragon. He thought it was unnatural and wanted to kill the two friends. It was due for a mother's love for her child that she could persuade the King to banish him.

"A banished king banishing his own son." Tuffnut said. "Sounds like a fairytale to me."

"It all happened." Hiccup said. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Dracus was eager to become a better rider. So eager, that he sneaked in the Ancient One's tower and used his magic to find the scrolls and books the Ancient One so carefully hid away. He had found a spell to increase his and his dragon's energy, so they would become stronger and faster. As he turned around to collect the items for the ritual, disaster happened. The wind blew and turned the pages to a page with a ritual that would awaken someones deepest, darkest self within."

"Why would there be need for a spell like that?" Gobber asked. "Sounds like something you don't want to happen."

"The Ancient One had vowed to find and hide the spells he would find, so they would never be in the wrong hands." Hiccup said.

Unsuspecting, Dracus carried on with the ritual, never suspecting the danger, making a cirkel of flames, like the pages said.. The Ancient One had sensed this and we rushed to the Tower where we saw Dracus performing the final steps of the ritual. If only we had been a minue earlier, than we could have stopped him."

"You were too late?" Astrid asked.

"The Ancient One had stopped him just before he would complete the last steop of the ritual." Shaïra said. "Stabbing his own heart."

"Gross." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said.

"Dracus felt disgusted by himself, by what he had almost done." Hiccup said. "He felt truly sorry and wanted to step out the flaming circle."

The Rider's faces became very sad and even the dragon bowed their heads. Hiccup sighed and covered his eyes. "But fate works in unfair ways, sometimes. As Dracus wanted to step outside the circle, he tripped, fell forward and … the knife he held was driven right into his heart, completing the ritual. He fell dead in front of our feet."

Ruffnut and Astrid gasped and the boys turned pale. Even Gobber had trouble not to become sick.

"We watched in horror as the flames of the circle turned dark purple and entered the hole that the knife had made. We saw our dead Brother rise up, eyes closed, face emotionless." Argos said. "I never forget the moment he opened his eyes. They still haunt me in my nightmares."

"His eyes, before the spell normal, had changed into …they looked like the eyes of a dragon. No pupils, only that black slit." Vargos said. "They weren't green anymore too, they had turned dark purple. Darker than the Lightning bolts of Toothless."

"His sweet voice had turned into a deep, dark, echoing voice." Shaïra said, shivering. "That laugh…"

"He was no longer our Dracus, Dragon Rider." Hiccup said, bowing his head. "He had become Dracus, Dragon Prince. He attacked us, with energy balls that we never seen before. He had become stronger, faster, …evil. And that was not the worst part."

"What could be worse than that?" Snotlout asked.

"His dragon, Reaper, had changed too." Terrax said. "Due to his connection with Dracus, Reaper was also affected by the spell. He also had become evil. Not only that, he had grown a bit, and now had dark purple, crystal-like spikes. While Dracus was attacking us in the castle, Reaper was attacking his fellow Dragons. Toothless and the others tried to bring him to reason, but to no avail."

"So what did you do?" Snotlout asked.

"It was a hard discussion, but we had to fight him. Dragon Rider versus Dragon Rider. It was one of the hardest battles I've ever fought. It would be awesome if it wasn't our former friend we were fighting. Claws versus claws, fire against fire, blade against blade, spells versus spells. The five of us did our best we could, but he was defeating us."

"Eventually, we were defeated. We were at his mercy and then …then the Ancient One decided to intervene." Shaïra said.

"With one very powerful spell, he blasted Dracus and Reaper against the wall, knocking them out." Hiccup said. "But the energy needed for the spell was too much for him."

"D-d-did he … you know?" Tuffnut asked.

"Luckily, he didn't, but he was weakened." Terrax continued "So much that he had to put himself in a magical sleep, to restore powers. This happened six months ago. But before he went to sleep, he used what energy he could spare to create a magical orb around Dracus and Reaper, to prevent them from escaping or doing harm and gave Hiccup the words how he could let the orb break. And with our mentor asleep, we had to decide Dracus' fate."

"Did you kill him?" Gobber asked.

"No, we decided to spare his life, until we found a way to cure him." Hiccup said. "But I couldn't let him stay at Rider's Island, or somewhere populated. So we decided to exile him to a small island in the Great Sea, where he could survive using his magic powers, which we magicly limited to a minimum. He couldn't perform powerful spells anymore, but still had enough magic to survive."

"But he had his Dragon." Astrid asked. "Wouldn't he escape in the air."

"That why we combined our powers and encased the island and an entire area around it into a thick mist, a magical mist that would bring Dracus and Reaper back to the island. No matter in which direction he would fly, he would always return to the island." Hiccup finished. "And that was is. We flew away and left him behind us, and for six months we were searching for a way to cure him, while doing our duty as Riders."

"Quite the story, but you still haven't answered why you are here." Astrid said.

"Because, a month ago, Dracus' father, the Mad King, died and the queen had ordered the men to find her son." Terrax said. "Using the stories villagers told them, they found out about Dracus' fate and, somehow, persuaded a foolish, power-hunger wizard to locate his island in the Sea of Eternal Mist. He escaped from that island three weeks ago, and is out for revenge."

"Great Odin's Ghost." Astrid whispered. "Did he attack you? Is that why you are here?"

"No, he didn't attack us." Hiccup said. "The first thing he did when he returned to his mother …was killing her. He took control of the armies that had remained loyal to the banished royal family and used his magic to …change them. They were no longer human, but …Draconics, coldblooded soldiers, fast as dragons and as dangerous. They were almost at the same level we are, but we still could take them on easy. Dracus, or The Dragon King as he called himself, was furious and searched for a way to become stronger. We guess that he have found it."

"What, what has he found?" Astrid asked.

"We don't know." Hiccup said. "But his entire fleet is coming to Berk."

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dislaimer**: I do not own 'How to train your dragon', Hiccup, Toothless or any other related character. I own this story and the appearing OC's in it.

**REVIEW AFTER READING!**

* * *

><p>"ON HIS WAY TO BERK?" Gobber yelled, making the dragons present at this unexpected, rather loud twist to a calm, yet exciting story.<p>

"Stay calm, old man." Vargos said, placing his hand on one of his whips. "Because of the large amount of ships he has, now he retook his father's old kingdom and burnt it to a crisp, it will take a few months before he's here."

"How many months are we talking about?" Ruffnut asked, a bit scared by this news.

"More than three, less than five." Terrax said.

"So, plenty of time?" Tuffnut asked.

"You mean, enough time to RUN AWAY AS FAST AS WE CAN?" Snotlout asked.

"We will not run, Snotlout." Gobber said. "We're Vikings. We don't run. We LOVE a good fight."

"The Vikings of Berk fight Dragons." Astrid said. "But it has been more than 250 years that we have fought other men. And you tell us that the soldiers of Dracus are magically powered?"

"That's why we are here." Terrax said. "We will fight with you. He IS our responsibility."

"But knowing Stoick this will be difficult?" Gobber guessed.

"You guessed it, blacksmith." Shaïra said. "That's why Hiccup came here earlier than we. He told us there was a friends here who wouldn't attack us at first sight. I guess that was you, Gobber."

"But off course …plans got accelerated." Hiccup said. "Beginning with the fact that I had to save Astrid and YOU ARRIVED A WEEK EARLIER THEN PLANNED!" That last part was for Terrax and the other riders.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry that we had to forget everything we planned and had to arrive earlier, but we had no choice." Argos said. "Dracus attacked our island two days ago. We couldn't fight all his men, so we had to flee. We only could find a place to rest yesterday."

"Our island? Our home?" Hiccup said, clearly devastated by the news. "How?"

"Well, he obviously lived there, cousin." Snotlout said.

"Can't be." Hiccup said. "I personally erased the location of our island, or ways to fly there, from his mind. He knows that he lived there, but not where or how to get there. Not anymore. We even erased it from Reaper."

"No, Reaper still knew." Shaïra said. "Somehow, he broke his memory seal and brought Dracus and a small group of soldier to the island. We were overrun, even by his small group of soldiers."

"Hiccup …" Astrid said. "I'm sorry for your island. But you still have a home here."

Hiccup's eyes came cold, colder then she had ever seen. "Hiccup?" she asked.

"This island is not my home, but a memory." Hiccup said. "I'm here to stop Dracus, save this island and the tribe and then I leave."

"How can you say that?" Astrid said.

Hiccup stood up without a word and walked into the forest, where disappeared from sight.

"Don't bother getting after him." Shaïra said, grabbing Astrid's arm as she jumped up. "He has cloaked himself. A skill he is the best in. Even if you bump against him, you wouldn't notice."

"Why is he so …angry?" Astrid asked.

"Astrid, lass." Gobber said. "Try to see it his way. He was treated as trash, disowned by his father, banished by his tribe. Would you call that your home? "

"Exactly." Vargos said. "What would he still have here to call this his home?"

"Me." Astrid said.

"And he came back for you." Terrax said. "First he wouldn't come, but the thought of seeing you after all this time …persuaded him."

"Really?" Astrid asked.

"But won't Stoick be a problem?" Fishlegs asked.

"Stoick probably will be happy to see him, IF Hiccup would go to the village." Astrid said.

"He will …eventually." Argos said. "But over these ten years he developed grudge against his father and the tribe."

"For banishing him?" Astrid asked.

"No, for attacking Toothless, for attacking other dragons, for being too stubborn to see other ways to deal with dragons." Terrax said. "He believed that killing the Red Death would open their eyes, but to no avail. He thinks that they'll never change."

"But there are already some who see Hiccup's way." Tuffnut said. "We won't kill dragons without a good reason."

"That's great, but six Vikings isn't his great goal." Shaïra said, scratching Fang under his chin, making him purr. "He wants the entire tribe, especially his father, to see this."

"THAT will be difficult, lass." Gobber said. "The Vikings of Berk have been fighting dragons for nearly 310 years. Changing our ways won't be easy."

"I know, but only time will tell." Terrax said. He turned to Toothless, who hadn't followed hiccup into the woods. "Toothless, can you locate Hiccup for us?"

'_I can and I will'_ Toothless said. He closed his eyes and focused his mind on Hiccup's energy. His mental eye followed the path that Hiccup had taken, from the cave into the woods and eventually he saw Hiccup leaning against a tree, not far from the village.

'_Hey buddy'_ Hiccup mentally said. Toothless wasn't surprised Hiccup had felt his mental touch.

'_Why are you so close to the village, if you are so reluctant to see them?' _Toothless asked.

'_I had time to think and I think it's time to face the tribe'_ Hiccup said.

"_Right now?'_ Toothless asked.

'_Not this early.'_ Hiccup said, smiling_. 'Let's add some drama to our entrance. I'm coming back._' Hiccup closed his mind from Toothless, who opened his eyes and shook his head.

"Everything okay, big guy?" Terrax asked.

'_We'll go to the village today.' _Toothless said. _'But Hiccup has a plan.'_

'Let me guess." Argos said, grinning. "He want to add some drama to our entrance in the village?"

'_Yes.'_ Toothless said, grabbing a fish and swallowing it whole.

"I love that part." Argos said, grinning at his cousin. "Nothing better than a bit of drama to impress a village. I hope we'll do the same trick as in that village last month. Soaring over the village, our weapons high over our heads, yelling hopeful things to the people, and …."

"You will be attacked by the catapults before you even have time to yell." Astrid said. "Really, some of the men are just wishing for a dragon attack."

"Like they will hit us." Terrax said. "Catapults? I'm insulted."

"Don't flatter yourself, Brother." Vargos said. "A snow white Dragon in a black sky? They will be sure to hit you."

"We better leave, I guess." Astrid said. "We better be in the village if you arrive."

"We see you there." Shaïra said.

'_The adult-yet-still-young-friends and old-friend-with-metal-hand-and-foot Vikings are leaving.'_ Razor said against his brother, Raiden, who was still eating.

'_Don't care, don't gonna look, or you'll snatch my fish away …again.'_ Raiden said.

'_Can't take a jest, Blue?'_ Toothless asked, who snatched a fish away from Raiden's pile. Raiden just growled, but didn't do anything.

"If I know Hiccup, and I know him, he wants us to dress in our battle armor." Terrax said. "Let's get dressed."

Hiccup arrived a few minutes later, seemingly in great thoughts. The rest of the Riders were already in their outfit. A white tunic, with a armored Riders vest and a black cape attached to it. The cape kinda looked like Dragon Wings.

"What's the matter, Brother?" Argos asked.

"I've been thinking." Hiccup said.

"You do that all the time, oh fearless leader." Terrax joked, strapping his sword on his belt.

"Real funny, Terrax." Hiccup said. "I mean, I've been thinking about how the villagers would react if I come with this story. For all that I know, they still hate me and won't believe me."

Shaïra sighed and shook her head. "This again, Hiccs?" She asked. "Brother, I thought you had made up your mind about this and that you would talk to them."

"I know and I will." Hiccup said. "But what if they attack us before we could tell our story, just because I'm with you guys?"

"You have to, Hiccup. You can't hide for the entire ordeal, because we can't and won't do this without you. You can't stay behind, because your our leader and must talk for us." Terrax said.

"You can disguise yourself …only for a little while." Argos said.

"And how will I do that?" Hiccup asked.

"The Mouth Plate." Vargos said, getting to one the chests in Hiccup's Cave. "You know, that one to prevent bugs to get in our mouth when we fly?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"The thing covers half of your face and muffles your voice a bit." Shaïra said. "And you can wear your hood to cover the rest of your face."

"It will look great, at least." Terrax said, throwing a helmet and matching mouth plate to Hiccup.

"I just hope it works and that they will listen." Hiccup said, putting the helmet on and bringing the plate towards his head.

* * *

><p>The sun was nearly down, bringing an orange glow over the village. Stoick watched the skies, as he did every day at this time, to watch for dragons, even if it's has been six months since the last dragon flew over their village and it has been 7 years since the dragons had attacked their village. There were people who said that they'd never attack again, but Stoick didn't believe them. Dragons are evil, vile devils that hunt and kill. Nothing good can come from them.<p>

Astrid and the other Vikings who were with hiccup and his merry band watched the sunset. Astrid's thoughts always drifted to Hiccup and the fact that he would come to the village tonight.

She watched as the sun sunk in the sea. Just at the moment the last light of the sun disappeared and total darkness came, the roars of five dragons broke the silence. From the woods, five large winged silhouettes came from the woods and flew up in the sky, hiding in the dark.

Immediately the whole village was in turmoil. The men got out the blunt spears, rusted axes and broken shields. They weren't prepared, no dragon had attacked in seven years.

But the no dragon attacked. The men heard the sounds of flapping wings, soft roars and saw the silhouettes in the dark. But they didn't attack. They just flew above the village in a circle.

"Do not attack unless they attack first!" Stoick yelled.

Astrid watched the dragons. _'This IS a little drama?'_ She thought. She hoped Stoick wouldn't recognize Toothless because of his artificial fin, but then she remembered that is was now black, looked almost real and that it was dark. They wouldn't notice it, probably.

The Dragons kept flying in a circle, but kept flying closer to the ground.

The men looked at their chief, not knowing what to do. Stoick eyes grew thin as he saw people sitting on the dragons.

"Do not attack." Stoick said. "Yet."

The five dragons landed on the square, in a V-formation. The men gasped as they saw that the one in front was a Night Fury, ridden by a tall, hooded man, wearing two swords on his back. Stoick couldn't see his face because of the hood, but he could tell that the man was looking at him.

All the people on the Dragons were dressed the same way. A white tunic, underneath a armored riders' vest, and a black cape.

"You are Stoick the Vast, leader of this tribe?" The man asked. The voice sounded muffled, like he was wearing a helmet and sounded a bit familiar.

"Yes." Stoick said, putting his axe on his shoulder. "And who might you be, riding these devils? Are you here to attack us?"

"No, we're not here to attack. We're here to warn and help." The man said. "We're Dragon Riders."

"That I can see." Stoick said. "But who are YOU?"

"I am their leader and this is my dragon." The man said, putting a hand on the beast's head. "These are my soldier, if you like. Terrax, my second in command. Our master spy and trusted assassin, Shaïra Nightshade. And my brutes, the cousins Argos and Vargos."

"And what might your name be?" Stoick asked the man, stepping a bit closer, trying to get a better look.

The man jumped of the Night Fury with a speed Stoick never seen in a man and landed right in front of him. Now Stoick could see his face, and if he wasn't a Viking, he would have been scared of him. The man wore a mouth plate, decorated to look like a dragons' beak, with teeth showing. It covered the lower half of his face and the hood he wore covered the upper half in shadows. The only thing Stoick could clearly see, were his eyes. His dark green eyes, sometimes flickering dark purple, like a blast of a Night Fury. He knew those eyes, but from where?

"My name is from no importance." The man calmly said. Being this close to Stoick, the voice seemed even more familiar. Stoick tried to remember every voice of every man he ever met, but none seemed to match this one.

"What IS of importance, is the thing we came for." The man named Terrax said, jumping of his white Dragon. "Like Hi …our leader said, we're here to warn you and help you."

"From what?" A Viking yelled. "We're Vikings, we can handle anything."

The crowd of Vikings cheered in approval. Stoick raised his hand, silencing the crowd.

"As you can see and hear, we are quite skilled enough to handle ourselves." Stoick said. "There is nothing we can't handle."

"By the look of things, they can't even handle us, let alone the coming danger." Argos said against his cousin, thinking no-one but Vargos heard him. Unfortunately, a rather temperamental Viking heard this.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THIS, STRANGER!" He yelled and he charged towards the red dragon Argos rode. Argos, surprised by this, made a pushing gesture with his hand and the charging Viking flew backwards, against a house.

The hooded man turned his head to Argos. "Are you out of your mind, Argos?" He yelled. "Using magic? We're here to…"

The man couldn't finish his sentence, because every Viking in the crowd suddenly charged up toward the dragons and the Riders, yelling War Cries. Only Stock (and Gobber and five other young Vikings) remained still.

"ENOUGH!" The hooded man yelled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. he swung them open and all the charging Vikings were knocked back a bit, falling on their back. One Viking, who had remained behind and had a spear, threw it at the hooded man. Who almost didn't notice this.

"HICCUP!" Terrax yelled.

The hooded man ducked, but it was too late. The spear hit his face, but only hit the mouth plate, that fell of and bounded with metallic sounds in front of Stoick. The spear ended up in house, a few inches from Gobber's helmet.

The four other riders, who readied their weapons, circled around Hiccup.

"Everything okay?" Terrax asked the man, who was holding his hands against his face.

"What do you think?" The man said. "I just got a spear against my head. If it wasn't for that plate I would be …"

"Hiccup?" Stoick asked. The Riders froze, and so did the Vikings.

"I-I-I don't know … Stay back." The man said.

"Is that you?" Stoick asked, stepping in the direction of the man. The cousins jumped in front of their leader. Stoick noticed the weapons of Vargos, a set of two whips. What kind of weapon is that? He turned his attention to the men, still hiding his face behind his hands. The man sighed.

"Argos, Vargos. Stand down." He said.

"Sure?" Argos asked.

"Not according to plan." Vargos said.

"Plans are changed all the time." The man said, who pushed the cousins out of his way, making room for Stoick to pass.

The dragons growled dangerously.

"Stand down." Shaïra Nightshade said against the dragons, still holding her two-bladed staff in front of her.

Stoick stopped right in front of the hooded man, who's hood still covered his face in shadows. But this time, Stoick recognized the face. He pulled the hood down, revealing the face of Hiccup.

"Hiccup." Stoick calmly said. "It is you."

"Hello …father." Hiccup said. "Riders, stand down."

"But …" Argos said, holding his axe up.

"That's an order, Argos." Hiccup commanded, still looking at Stoick.

"You've aged." Stoick said against Hiccup. "Got a few scars as well. Seen some battle?"

"Not against dragons." Hiccup said.

"The tension is killing me." Snotlout whispered against Astrid, who punched him on the shoulder to shut him up.

"I can believe that." Stoick said, looking at the Riders, who stood next to their dragons. He recognized the Night Fury as the dragon they had caught ten years ago, but escaped. He should have known that Hiccup had a part in that. What was the name Hiccup had given him? Toothface. No-teeth? Toothless? That was it. Toothless.

"So, after ten years of absence, you decide to return." Stoick said.

"Like I said, there is something we want to warn you about." Hiccup calmly said.

"That doesn't matter." Stoick said, tightening the grip around his axe. The Riders said this and almost charged toward Stoick. But Terrax stopped them.

Hiccup didn't move a muscle as Stoick raised his axe. Astrid covered her eyes, she didn't want to see this. But what Stoick did surprised everyone, even Hiccup.

He threw his axe in the ground, grabbed Hiccup in a hug and laughed, louder than he had done in 10 years.

"What matters is, you're home, my son." Stoick yelled.

'I'm as confused as everyone else' Toothless said, as Hiccp gave him a questioning look.

"MY SON!" Stoick yelled, almost with tears in his eyes, as the crowd of Vikings started cheering. "MY SON HAS RETURNED!"

"Do you have any idea what is happening?" Terrax asked Astrid, who, together with the others who knew of this, had gotten closer.

"I think that Stoick is really glad to see Hiccup after all those years." Astrid whispered. "I knew it."

"This needs a celebration!" Stoick yelled releasing his son. "Open the great hall, bring out the beer, roast the meat!"

"Dad, we're not really here to have a feast." Hiccup said. "We're here for an urgent matter and …"

"There are always urgent matters." Stoick yelled. "Tell us the reason of your visit later, my son. But first, tell us what you have done these past ten years, how you met these Riders, how you got to be their leader, How you know magic, ALL OF IT! Today is a day for happiness, to tell stories, to feast."

"Well, if you insist." Terrax said. "A bit of happiness in these troubled times would do us good, Hiccup."

Hiccup sighed and smiled. "For you, my friend." Hiccup said.

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Stoick yelled.

Stoick gestured Gobber to come closer as the other Vikings went to the great hall.

"I guess that you knew of this all along." Stock grinned at the blacksmith.

"Not EVERYTHING." Gobber grinned. "I found out most of it today."

Gobber sighed. "Stoick, you're not going to like the news Hiccup brings. I know, I've heard it. It's a sad story."

"I'm sure Hiccup will tell everything he wants us to hear." Stoick said as he entered the Great Hall.

And telling was the thing Hiccup did . He gave detailed story of his departure, his years alone, how he met the Riders and his teacher, the Ancient One, sometimes interrupted by his Riders who also filled in some things. Everyone listened closely to the stories, especially the story about how the Red Death was slayed. It made the Vikings, especially Stoick, realize that the Dragons weren't as bad as they thought and some really started to regret their actions towards the beasts. Not that they told that out loud.

Hours passed, before Hiccup got to the story their visit was all about. The story about Dracus and his fleet coming to Berk.

"T-that's really something." Stoick said. "If this Dracus is as bad as you say, then we really need your help, Son."

"But we still have months before they reach us." A Viking yelled. "Doesn't that give us enough time call back the men who are in open sea?"

"All the time in the world won't get you prepared for Dracus and his army of Draconics." Terrax said. "Dracus himself could wipe the entire island out by himself, if he felt like it. But he has become …cruel, sadistic. He wants to see us squirm and suffer. He will make sure it will be a long battle, maybe several.

"And you say you're not sure for what he's coming here?" Gobber asked.

"I think that the Ancient One would know what's hidden here." Shaïra said sadly. "But he's still recovering."

"But we're here." Hiccup said, as his Riders took their positions behind him. "We're making sure that Berk survises and that we will win. Even if it would end our lives."

"Let it not get to that." Astrid whispered against Hiccup. "I just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"Neither do I." Stoick said, who overheard what Astrid had said to Hiccup. Both blushed, but Stoick just laughed.

"No need to be ashamed." Stoick said. "I think that this good day just gets better all the time. I always suspected that you knew more of the Dragon's escape and Hiccup than you would tell us, Astrid Hofferson."

"Well." Hiccup said. "Tomorrow, We'll discuss our plans and make up our defenses."

"But tonight." Astrid said, wrapping her arms around Hiccup. "is a night to be happy and forget our worries."

* * *

><p>Far from Berk, on a massive war ship, stood Dracus, the Dragon King, with his Night Venom Dragon by his side. He watched the ocean and remembered the stories that Hiccup, his former friend and mentor, told him about it. It was as beautiful as he imagined. But more boring than he thought.<p>

"Reaper, what would stop me from mounting you and just fly straight to Berk and slaughter them all?" he asked his dragon, with a nearly-demonic-echo in his voice.

'The fact that it will be more fun if we attack with all our troops, master' Reaper said.

"Indeed." Dracus laughed darkly. He watched the many ships he had, all filled with Draconics. If had known that this trip would take months, he would have taken less men with him. But for his goal, he would need them all.

"No-one will stop us, my trusted friend." Dracus said, placing a hand on the dragon's neck. "Not even Hiccup and his Dragon Riders."

* * *

><p>I know that it get's a bit confusing toward the end, but I was really tired when I finished this story and I wasn't really thinking clear. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<p>

Oh, and **REVIEW** AFTER READING!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any (official) related characters. I own the Dragon Riders, villains and others (OC) characters in this story.

* * *

><p>"Aren't you glad that your father accepted you back?" Astrid asked.<p>

"I don't know." Hiccup said. "But I'm sure glad I could ask your father for his daughter to be my wife." He smiled at his since-one-hour-fiancée. They were back at his cave, while the other Riders had taken rooms in the great hall. They wanted to give the newly-engaged-couple some …private time. Even Toothless had stayed behind …much to the dragon's dismay. But even he knew when it's was time to leave a male behind with his mate to …you know … seal the bond. And that's how Hiccup and Astrid ended up in the bed of the cave.

"I'm glad for that too." Astrid said, smiling brightly. "But he really couldn't say 'no'. You're the Chief's Son."

"Only after ten years of absence, that title is worth something while I'm wearing it." Hiccup said.

"That's not true, Hiccup." Astrid said. "And maybe because you know ride a fearless, fierce dragon had something to do with it also."

"Toothless is fierce, but not without fear." Hiccup said. "In battle he constantly worries about my safety and that of our Brothers and Sister."

"I wanted to ask you something about that." Astrid said. "If you say 'Brothers', do you mean the men, or the dragons, if Toothless says it."

"Both." Hiccup said. "We, the humans and the dragons, consider each other as brothers."

"And Shaïra?" Astrid asked.

"What about her?"

"Doesn't she find it …weird being the only woman of the Riders?"

"The CURRENTLY only woman of the Riders." Hiccup said. "We're sure there are other women out there that are riding Dragons, but we haven't found them yet, or they don't want to join."

"You really think there are more Riders out there?" Astrid asked, leaning on her arms, who were resting on Hiccup's chest.

"I hope so." Hiccup said.

"So, I've been meaning to ask this." Astrid said. "Now you're accepted back, are you still going to live in this cave or are you going back to the village?"

"I'm not sure." Hiccup said.

"How do you mean, 'you don't know?" Astrid asked.

"I'm just not sure." Hiccup said. "Me and Toothless have been living with the other Riders on Rider Island for years now and I consider that island a home more than the village of Berk."

"And for me?" Astrid asked, tightening the hug she had Hiccup locked in. "Would you stay for me?"

"Maybe ..."

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?" Astrid asked, getting angry.

"I would ask you to come with us to Rider Island." Hiccup said. "We always could use a fierce warrior like you."

"I wouldn't fit in." Astrid said. "And besides, I lived here my entire life, how could I leave it?"

"Easy, with me." Hiccup said. "You could …"

Astrid placed a finger on his lips. "Maybe it's a bit early to talk about it."

"Early? It's the middle of the night." Hiccup joked.

"Shut up and kiss me." Astrid said, pulling Hiccup closer.

* * *

><p>Astrid opened her eyes as the sun beamed on her.<p>

"Hiccup?" She asked, looking around. The cave was empty. Literally empty. All the furniture that was stacked up in here was gone. How did Hiccup do that without waking her up? She chuckled. Magic. She stretched her arms and looked around for a clue where Hiccup could be. Then she saw it. Hiccup's dagger, stuck in the rocky walls of the cave, with a note attached to it.

She ripped the note of the dagger and read it.

'_Dear Astrid._

_I hope you slept well and that you aren't too angry about me leaving you alone in the cave. Me and the Riders have decided to make a base in the cove. See you there._

_Hiccup.'_

She sighed and pulled the dagger out of the wall. She dressed herself and made her way to the cove. When she finally arrived she gasped at what she saw. The cove had changed …a lot. There were tents where the Riders could sleep, plus a wooden 'stable' for the Dragons. They had built a construct of ropes of the lake, so you could cross it. She expected that it was also built for training. That and more structures were built in the cove, but what amazed her more, was the fact that the once solid rock walls of the cove were hollowed out, but there were chambers built in it. It kinda looked like the Great Hall, back in the village.

"Amazing, isn't it?" A voice behind her said. It was Terrax. "Welcome to Rider's Cove, our base of operations."

"You did this in one night?" Astrid asked.

"No, no no." Terrax said. "A few hours."

Astrid sighed. "Magic, eh?"

"Magic." Terrax said.

"Where's Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Terrax pointed to where Hiccup supposed to be. She saw someone there and he seemed to be jumping and dancing around. Astrid raised an eyebrow and walked to the spot. She smiled at Toothless, who was munching down a pile of fish.

"Hi, Toothie." She teased. Toothless gave a friendly, yet not-amused growl at that nickname.

Astrid smiled as she saw Hiccup practicing with his swords. She immediately noticed that he didn't use his swords like a Viking would. Vikings would brutally slash their way through enemies. Hiccup's fighting style looked …very different. Astrid imagined Hiccup surrounded by enemies and was amazed. His style of fighting allowed him to attack and defend large groups of enemies at the same time.

Suddenly, without warning or indication, both of the blades of the twin swords caught on fire. Astrid squeaked and jumped backwards, tripped over a stone and fell on the ground. It was then that Hiccup noticed Astrid. He smiled and the fires on the blades expired, without leaving smoke. The blades also seemed untouched by the fire. They weren't smoldering or red of the heat.

"A little warning if you do that, Hiccup." Astrid panted. "You held back on me when we we're fighting earlier."

"If I hadn't, the fight would have been over in seconds." Hiccup smiled, pulling Astrid back up.

"I think I would still be a challenge to you." Astrid said, tugging a wisp of hair behind her ear. "Hiccup, I've been meaning to ask something …"

"What? You can ask anything." Hiccup said.

"Can you teach me how to ride a Dragon?"

* * *

><p>This chapter is too short for my taste. But it ends with a rather nice cliffhanger. Stay tuned.<p>

REVIEW AFTER READING


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any related characters. I own the dragon riders and this story. I also have a neat hat.

* * *

><p>It had become quiet in the cove after Astrid's question. All riders had stopped what they were doing and looked at Astrid and Hiccup. Even the dragons halted their actions to stare at the two humans.<p>

"Well?" Astrid asked, crossing her arms.

"No, out of the question." Hiccup said, sheathing his swords back into the scabbards on his back. He turned and walked away from Astrid, like the discussion had ended.

"And why not!" Astrid asked angrily.

"BECAUSE…!" Hiccup yelled, turning back to Astrid, his eyes flashing purple. He took a deep breath, calming down. "Because there is no time." He said. "I can't train you, because we're too busy preparing for Dracus' invasion and I can't split time between coordinating the Village's defenses and ordering …my own …troops." Hiccup said, slowing his speech down at the end. HE seemed to have been lost in thoughts.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Toothless perked up, like Hiccup said something that surprised him.

"And why not?" hiccup asked.

"Because of too many reasons." Terrax said, who had joined the silent conversation with Toothless and Hiccup.

"If we're going to do this …" Shaïra said. "We need to discuss this. We can't just …"

"I know, I know." Hiccup said. He signaled the other riders and sat down. The others joined him in a circle. Each dragon took a place behind its Rider.

Astrid expected them to begin to discuss ...whatever idea Hiccup had, but they remained silent.

"Great, mind-talk." Astrid groaned.

For a while she just observed the five Riders. Although they didn't say anything, you could see that they were in a heated discussion. They were acting like they were talking, moving their hands to suggest something, turn to the person they were talking to. At one point, Argot and Terrax jumped up and stared angrily at each other. It was obvious they were mind-shouting, because some of the dragons got startled and backed off. Hiccup had also jumped up, and, apparently, said something they calmed them down.

"So, you're saying they've been like this the whole morning?" Gobber asked.

"Yep." Astrid said.

Gobber and the others had joined them a bit after midday, only to discover the Riders in a circle, not saying a word.

"Aren't you curious what they're talking about?" Snotlout asked, getting a frustrated glare from Astrid in return.

"Off course I am." Astrid said. "I don't know what they're discussing, but I know it all started when I asked …"

"C'mon Toothless." Hiccup yelled suddenly, startling every Viking in the cove. He jumped up, hopped on Toothless and flew off.

"Okay, guys." Terrax said. "You heard him. Let's prepare."

"Terrax, what's happening?" Astrid asked.

"Sorry Astrid, but I need you all to leave. Come back tomorrow." Terrax said, gesturing that they had to leave.

"Hey, I'm not letting me be commanded by …" Snotlout began.

Terrax unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the Vikings. "Hiccup has ordered me to have the cove cleared, so I will use any means necessary to have this done."

"Are you threatening us?" Tuffnut asked angrily, cracking his knuckles.

Astrid placed her hand on Terrax' sword. "We're going. No need to get violent." She said calmly. "Just tell me this …is Hiccup going to be alright …wherever he's going?"

Terrax glared sternly at the Vikings for a few moments, and then sheathed his weapon. "Astrid …I don't know." He said, looking at the piece of sky where Hiccup flew off to. "There is no telling how it will turn out."

"But …" She began.

"Now, please ….leave." Terrax said, turning around to join his fellow Riders, who were busy with loading equipment out of the magically formed caves of the cove.

"C'mon lads." Gobber said. "Let's go home."

Before leaving the cove, Astrid turned around and looked at the sky. "Hiccup …come back safe."

* * *

><p>'<em>I'm beginning to doubt this plan, Hiccup'<em> toothless said.

"'Beginning'?" Hiccup chuckled. "I began doubting the second we flew off."

Toothless chuckled. _'How will we know they will listen?_' he asked. _'I know we helped them and all, but …'_

"We don't know." Hiccup said. "But we must have faith that they'll remember …"

In the distance they saw their destination. The island hidden in the mist. The island only a dragon can find.

"There it is, bud." Hiccup said. "Dragon Island."

* * *

><p>REVIEW AFTER READING<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Day had passed since Hiccup had dismissed the Vikings from Riders Cove. Astrid had just woken up and planned to go have breakfast in the Great Hall, when she noticed that there was dagger with a note attached to her door. Curiously, she ripped the note of the dagger and read it.

_Meet us at the cove. Bring my father and our friends._

_You get your answer._

_H._

Astrid soon did what the note instructed and soon the six of them arrived at the cove, where the five Riders were waiting for them, all dressed in their 'official' Rider gear. Hiccup had a seriously serious expression on his face. Whatever was about to happen, Astrid thought, was going to be big.

"Okay, son, what's this all about?" Stoick asked.

"I'm not standing here as your son, dad." Hiccup began. "Neither am I here as Viking, friend or …anything else." He gave Astrid a quick look. "I'm here as Head of the Rider Council and leader of the Dragon Rider army."

"Since when are you the head of a council?" Snotlout interrupted.

"Since yesterday, when we decided to form a council, but that's beside the point." Hiccup said, annoyed at the interruption.

"Why did you need us here?" Astr id asked.

"Well, one, I will answer your question and two, to ask you all a question." Hiccup said.

"Well, get on with it." Ruffnut said, her attention diminishing with every minute.

Hiccup gave a small smile. "The reason I asked you here is to ensure the future of both Berk and The Dragon Riders." He began. "I'll begin with answering your question, Astrid."

Hiccup started to pace around. "You asked me if I could teach you how to ride a dragon."

"Well, what's your answer?" Astrid asked, hoping the answer had changed since yesterday.

"My answer is still the same: no, I can't." Hiccup said. "For the very simple reason that I will be too busy with the riders to teach the Vikings about Dragons."

"Major Bummer." Tuffnut said.

Hiccup smiled. "But there is a solution to this." He said. "And that's the reason YOU'RE here, Dad."

"Me?" Stoick asked surprised.

"You had a similar problem ten years ago, when you had to give lessons to a new group of archers, but you couldn't because you had to go with the hunters for Boar Hunt." Hiccup began.

"Yes, I remember." Stoick said. "I didn't have time to AND teach them how to wield a bloody bow AND to tell my hunters where to aim."

"And how did you solve that?" Hiccup said with a smile.

"I took the young ones with me on the hunt, taught them there and then how ... to …" Stoick started trailing off, suddenly realizing what Hiccup's plan was. "You're not serious about this, are you son?"

"I'm completely serious." Hiccup said turning back to the Vikings. "I'm asking the five of you to join our ranks, to become Dragon Riders."

A silence fell of the Vikings.

"Are you serious?" Ruffnut asked.

"Wicked." Tuffnut said.

Terrax did a step forward. "Do not make a rash decision." He said calmly. "Being one of us is not a job, it's a responsibility."

"Why us?" Fishlegs asked. "Because we know Hiccup?"

"No." Hiccup said. "You five were chosen because we saw your potential."

"One of the things we did yesterday was mentally examining each and every one in the village." Shaïra said. "To deduce who we'd choose."

"Which took for hours." Muttered Terrax. "And from all persons on this island, we found you five worthy to join our ranks."

"We seek certain things in a rider." Vargos said. "Strength, courage, smarts, …"

"But of all, we seek that one thing that is necessary in a good Rider." Argos said.

"Purity of Heart." Hiccup said. She smiled when he saw their confused faces. "All will be clear as your training progresses.

"IF you accept." Terrax said. "Know that, if you accept, you do what we say."

"We are your superiors, your teachers, your worst day of your lives if needed." Vargos said.

"You'll be taught several subjects." Shaïra said. "Fighting, Dragon Riding, magic, herbology and more."

"We're all equals, not just among each other, but also with our dragons and those we protect." Argos said.

"What say you?" Hiccup asked. "Will you join us?"

A few moments of silence. Then Astrid did a step forward.

"I will join the ranks of the Dragon Riders." She said, a voice full of determination.

"Me to." Fishlegs said.

"Count us in." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said.

"I'm in." Snotlout said. "When do we get our dragons?"

"Tomorrow." Hiccup said. "You need to learn some quick basics before we put you on a dragon, cousin."

"And he really means YOU." Tuffnut joked, dodging a resulting punch from Snotlout.

"So …what happens next?" Astrid asked.

"We now begin the ceremony." Hiccup said. "With this we unlock your hidden potential for magic and your acceptance in our Order."

"So it became an Order now?" Ruffnut said. "A bit longer and he'll declare himself king of Rider Land."

Terrax immediately shot a ball of air at her stomach, knocking her on the ground.

"Hey, what's that for?" Tuffnut asked, helping his sister up.

"Disrespect for the Grandmaster, or any other member of the council, will not be tolerated, Apprentice." He said.

"Terrax, I know you're excited to be a teacher, but please, hold the melodrama behind." Hiccup grinned.

Terrax' angry expression became one of amusement . "Couldn't help myself." He said.

"But he is right." Shaïra said. "During the training sessions, we expect nothing but respect for our teachings. We are Teacher and Student. Outside training, we're Riders and friends."

"Now we have all that our of the way …." Hiccup said. "Can we begin the initiation ceremony? Okay, your five join hand and face outwards so we can make eye contact."

"This will be interesting." Stoick said.

The five Vikings formed a circle. Hiccup and the other Riders took place behind them, extending their arms to form an outer circle. Each dragon took a seat behind his or her Rider.

"Don't be afraid." Hiccup said, as his eyes started to glow purple. Not just the irises, like before, but the entre eyes. Two holes of purple energy."

"And breathe." Hiccup said.

Astrid gasped as the world turned black. Suddenly she stood alone. The cove had vanished. So had Hiccup, the Riders and her friends.

"Where am I?" she asked, her words echoing in the dark. She noticed that her voice sounded weird. Younger. She looked at her hands. They were smaller. She also noticed she was wearing different clothes. Old clothes. Clothes she wore ten years ago. Somehow she had gotten younger.

"What's happening?" she asked, panicking.

"Don't panic. Breathe." She heard Hiccup's voice saying. But it was also younger, like it was ten years ago.

"Hiccup?" she asked.

From the darkness a young boy stepped out. Wearing a green tunic and fur vest and boots. Hiccup, like he was ten years ago.

"Welcome to the Empty, a place we Riders created by melding our minds into one. It's …a sanctuary, if you will."

"Why are we ten years younger?" Astrid asked. "How did you make us younger?"

"We aren't." He said, suddenly being engulfed in flames. Before Astrid even had time to scream the flames disappeared, showing Hiccup as she had seen him a few days ago. White tunic, black leather vest and ten years older.

"The Empty is a place of the mind and can trick the untrained. We created this also with the purpose for, if we or one of us ever got captured, we'd go here and …do something."

"You don't know?" Astrid asked, noticing how her voice sounded normal again.

"We never got captured before." Hiccup said calmly.

"Why are we here? Where are the others? What happened to the cove?" she asked rapidly.

"Our bodies are exactly where we were a few minutes ago, so are the others, still in the cove." Hiccup said, walking towards Astrid. "Our minds however, are now joined in this place."

"But why can't I see them?" she asked.

"Like I said before." Hiccup said with a smile, extending his arm, pointing out a finger. "The untrained are powerless in this place."

With his finger he tapped her forehead. In that split second, it felt like her head exploded. In that split second, she saw …everything. She saw her friends and the other riders. Fishlegs, frozen in fear with a smirking Terrax behind him. She saw the twins running around and screaming, just the hear the echoes, with the cousins shaking their heads at their youthfulness. She saw a gradually getting more frustrated Shaïra trying to calm down a panicking Snotlout. She saw this and heard a million voices in that split second.

And then.

The world turned black again.

* * *

><p>REVIEW AFTER READING! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE STORY SO FAR? AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE WHOLE STORY: READ IT NOW!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: I want to thank everyone who commented on the Author's note. You guys gave me courage to write further, inspiration for next chapters and a few death threats as well. **_

_**I want to thank megadracosaurus, Farming 101, Dark Lelouch3221**_

_**and 21SidraCire and many others for the reviews, replies to the Author's note and the many good names. They were all excellent and some were really clever , some really funny. Maybe I can use some in later chapters or sequels. But the Ancient One Need only one name, so the winner of the naming contest is …21SidraCire, With Thanach. **_

_**I really liked the name. It sounds ancient, wise and most importantly, It fits the characterization I have in mind for. the Ancient one. So, congrats and have a cookie and to everyone else: the names were excellent and funny, but there can only be one winner.**_

_**So, how about we go to the story?**_

* * *

><p>Dracus fell on his knees and gave out a long piercing shriek as he felt hundreds of needles coarse through is bones. Something happened. He felt that the Riders had gained in power, in just a matter of seconds. The Balance of Power had shifted How? What? …who? There was only one way this could happen.<p>

"No." He growled, as he let his mind travel through the Mindrealm until he reached where he wanted to be, the Empty. As always, he tried to break through the blockade his former comrades has placed to prevent him from entering, but to no avail. One day he'd find a way through. As his mind returned to his body, he gave a terrifying roar. Well, it would have been terrifying to anyone who wasn't turned into a mindless Draconic.

'_I felt it too, master.' _Reaper said._ 'But what was it?'_

"It seems our friends have betrayed us even more, my pet." Dracus said, placing a hand on the bony extension on Reaper's head. "An increase in power like that could only have happened by an increased number of Riders. It seems that Hiccup has introduced some new Riders into his fold."

Reaper roared. _'What now?'_

"We can't do nothing until we reach that wretched island." Dracus said. "I can't waste my power to speed up our ships, but neither can I leave with you, because I need every damn Draconic in my fleet to take what I want. We have to be …patient."

A smile appeared on the young man's mouth. "Patience …the last lesson Hiccup taught us by exiling us on that island."

'Can't we indoctrinate one of the ocean-birds to fly to Berk and scout what's happening?' Reaper asked.

"Hiccup will immediately feel if an animal is under our thrall and destroy it before it could return to us." Dracus said, damning his former Master's power. Even now he was weaker than him. But if he could reach his goal. A smile appeared on his face as he realized what he could do.

"If Hiccup will notice a Thrall, why don't we sent something that will keep him busy." Dracus said, as he gathered the energy needed for his spell. "Let him show us his strength, his tactics and his new pet Riders."

With a demonic roar Dracus sent out a black sphere of dark energy into the clouds. After a few seconds a high pitched roar could be heard and a blackened figures rapidly flew toward the direction they all were headed. The island of Berk. To Hiccup.

"It will be more than a few days before they're there, but when they are …" Dracus gloated. "We'll see what kind of futile resistance we'll have."

* * *

><p>With a gasp and a splitting headache, Astrid opened her eyes, trying to keep herself balanced. She was …tired, exhausted, like she spent the entire day training. The other Vikings looked tired as well.<p>

"Ough." She groaned as she got up, holding her hands against her temples. There was a pain in her head that wouldn't go away. Suddenly, she screamed it out as a storm of voices, feelings and images flew through her head. She fell on her knees, begging for it to stop.

'_Stay calm.' _She heard a voice say, also in her head. …never a good sign.

"What? Who?" she asked. "What is happening?"

' _You are receiving all thoughts and emotions on the island.'_ The voice said. 'Just calm down. _They will fade.'_

But what about …?

"Hiccup!" she yelled out as she saw him lying on the ground.

Hiccup pushed himself of the ground "I'm fine, I'm fine." He grunted. "The magic took more out of me then I thought it would."

"Hey, does anyone else notice that the son has moved …a lot?" Snotlout asked, looking around.

"Yeah, wasn't it like …morning.?" Tuffnut asked. "It looks like it's almost

"You were standing there ALL morning. Just standing." the annoyed voice of Gobber said, who apparently had taken the place of Stoick in the time they were out. He also had taken the liberty to take on of the chairs to sit on and take a mug of their mead. "We wanted to make sure you were okay, but those damned Dragon wouldn't let us close."

"Interference would have been …problematic." Terrax said, looking pale.

"But it seemed like only a few minutes …" Astrid said.

"It may have looked like that, even for us." Hiccup said. "But time can be deceiving in the Empty."

"So what did we do actually in that place?" Snotlout asked.

"Unlocking potential, creating connections, doing the impossible." Hiccup said, panting heavily.

'_Are you okay, Hiccup?'_ Toothless asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Toothless." Astrid said. She froze. "Did I …Did you …?" She suddenly realized that it was Toothless who had spoken to her when she woke up.

"I heard it too." Snotlout said.

"You can all hear it." Terrax said.

'Those connections I mentioned?" Hiccup said. "One of them. Welcome among our midst"

"Nice! So when do we get to blow up stuff with magic?" Ruffnut asked.

'_Patience issss a virtue.' _Fang hissed mentally_. 'One must first learn to slither before it can dig itself in the Great Sand.'_

"…what?" Tuffnut asked.

"Sand Spitter Logic." Shaïra said, patting her partner on the head. "They bury themselves in the sand of the dessert to capture prey."

"Speaking about that …when do we get our own dragons?" Fishlegs asked eagerly.

"That will depend on how well your training went today." Hiccup said, getting up and wiping some dust off him. "Training starts now."

"Like, 'now' now or 'in a few hours' now?" Snotlout asked.

"We have years of training to squeeze in a few weeks and months." Hiccup said. "We'll teach you how to use magic, how to fight, how to survive against Dracus and his army. The more advanced stuff will come after all this is done."

The rest of the day Hiccup and his riders had given the Vikings, or Rider Apprentices as they called them, with seemingly impossible tasks. Astrid was sure this was a joke, not a lesson. She had told Hiccup that, after he had given them a bucket without a bottom and instructed them to fill another bucket with that. They had to fill their bucket entirely with water, without using aids or doing something with the bucket.

"This must be a joke." Astrid said again after the first half hour. "It's an impossible thing."

Hiccup leaned back into his chair, enjoying a mug of mead. "It's not a joke and it is possible."

"How?" Ruffnut asked, after she had pushed her brother into the lake for the fifth time.

"That's for us to know …" Argos began.

"…and for you to find out." Vargos ended.

The bucket was too wide to hold your hand against the bottom, so the water kept draining out. How could they completely fill an bottomless bucket, let alone filling something with that.

The sun was beginning to fall, when Astrid finally had reached her boiling point.

"I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" she yelled out angrily, Throwing her bucket into the lake. She suddenly felt …heavy, like she was lifting boulders.

Hiccup jumped up from his chair, with a surprised smile on his face. "Well done, Astrid."

"What?" she asked, still angry. Still she felt something draining the strength in her arms and legs.

"How are you doing that?" Snotlout asked, with a baffled expression.

"WHAT?" Astrid asked again.

"Look behind you, girl." Shaïra said.

Astrid gasped as she saw what was happening behind her. Her bucket was floating in the air. Not only that, it was filled with water. An icy blue glow was surrounding it. When she tried to take the bucket, it fell down, letting all the water splash over the ground. She felt something inside her as the bucket fell the ground. Her strength was returning, like a dam was shut in her inner self.

"What …what?" she stuttered.

"Frustration can be very good to unlock you inner pool of magic." Hiccup said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It was the first thing Master Thanach taught us and what we experienced for ourselves. Gods know I felt frustrated as I set all our buckets and the water on fire that day."

"Why do I feel so …tired?" Astrid asked. Although she felt her strength returning, she also felt a feeling of sleep coming over her.

"You've only just breached your pool of magic." Hiccup said. "All magic you'll use will drain your powers, but as you progress, you'll get stronger and your magic will increase."

Astrid suddenly sank on her knees, getting caught by Hiccup, who took her in his arms and smiled softly at her.

"I'm so proud of you, my love." He whispered. "Now sleep."

Astrid wanted to protest, but the sleep overpowered her. The last thing she managed to do before sleep took her over, was returning her fiancé an evenly soft smile.

* * *

><p>Dracus roared at the rising moon as he felt another surge in the collective energy of the riders. An energy he could feel all the time, but could not reach and use it.<p>

"They have a new Rider that is strong in magic." Dracus said to himself, as his Dragon had curled up to sleep. "I'll enjoy draining that energy from him."

Sleep he didn't need. Hunger could not overtake him. His eyes were fixed on one thing, and one thing only. To the horizon. To the island of Berk.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm so sorry that I couldn't update more often. The last 7 months I have been working and my hours didn't allow me to write much. But that doesn't mean I haven't been working on my stories. I have continued the stories and have several new ones. The problem is: they are still in my head and not on digital paper. I will try to write and work on my stories more often. I promise.**

**I want to thank all those who have reviewed (and nagged about updating. Really, I appreciate that) my stories and have been loyal to the story.**

**But I'm back and here, for your enjoyment, A PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 11!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>UPDATE 20 februari 2014<span>: Yeah, so I'm not as busy with this as I should (or should I say could.) Work has been keeping me pretty busy, but the last few weeks have been very, very quiet so I had some time working on the chapter. To be honest: I HATE it that I don't write as much and I have become kinda rusty. But slow and steady wins the race. Just keep on suporting the story. and please: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**

**For those who are reading "How to train your dragon: A story of Hiccup and Astrid", that story has been put on hold for the time being and 'im not gonna work on that for a while. Don't hate me for it, it's my story and I'll do what I want with it.**

* * *

><p>Amusement. Surprise. Pride. These were the things that Hiccup felt during the last week of training, which has been almost non-stop. The basics of producing, blocking and expelling magic, the method of Dragon Riding, weapon practice. These and more were the things that he and the veteran Riders had taught the Initiates.<p>

The week was filled with training and Hiccup was pleased to see that his friends were quick learners. Being Vikings, they hadn't much trouble with weapon training, although it took some adjustments learning the more elegant and diverse way of handling a weapon, instead of the more viking-like 'swing 'till you hit' kind.

Magic ...was another thing. Hiccup had soon noticed that most of his friends had trouble mastering even the smallest of spells. Snotlout had the most trouble, even though he tried, couldn't get further than creating the protecting layer of shields, that would help deflecting arrows and blows from axes, swords and whatnot. The twins, who in their youth always had a knack for getting into trouble with everything (once with an empty room, which had disastrous results), managed to get a certain level of mastering magic, even though they mostly liked to use it to create trouble during lessons, 'for old times sake', like they called it.

Hiccup didn't find it surprising that Astrid and Fishlegs kept getting better and better in the field of magic. Fishlegs was eager to read the scrolls and books that Hiccup and the other Riders had brought with them. The only problem was that he had the tendency to take the instructions and situation of the scrolls literally and didn't leave much room to improvise and creativity, which was a thing that Hiccup urged the others to practice. Fishlegs simply lacked the skill to think outside the box. A single spell could be used in more than a dozen ways in a dozen of different situations and problems. One same, single effect could be achieved with a hundred different methods.

But Astrid …Astrid had really surprised him. Her natural competitiveness guided her to learn and master the techniques Hiccup and the others showed them, very quickly. She was, by far, one of the most promising of them all. She had power, intelligence and enough smarts to use her newfound skills in surprising ways. This made him feel both proud ...and weary. Dracus also had shown potential, power and smarts. But his need to prove himself had caused his downfall and had nearly destroyed himself, Hiccup and the others. And now he was coming here, with plans and motives unknown.

A nagging voice brought him out of his thoughts. "Are we there yet, where is _there _and what are going to do if we et there?"

Hiccup turned around from his spot on the bow, where he was watching the horizon as he let his thoughts run free.

"That, Snotlout, is for me to know and for you to find out." He said.

"C'mon, Hiccup, Tell the lad." Terrax yelled from Stormy's back as he and some of the others were pulling the ship by dragon. "It would be torture to keep them waiting longer.

"Watch out who you calling lad, Lad" Snotlout yelled back.

Astrid walked over to them, arms crossed. "It would be nice if you'd tell what your plan is." she said. "More training?"

"In a way, yes." Hiccup said. "and no."

"I hate it when he does that." Tuffnut exclaimed, hanging upside down from one of the masts.

"Get down from there." Groaned Ruffnut. "You'll hit your head ...again."

"Fine." he sighed. He swung forward and with trained precision, landed on his feet.

"Impressive." Shaïra said, sitting on a create not too far from their position.

"You think?" Tuffnut asked, suddenly seeming flustered. "It took years of practice and a lot of headaches to get it right. I can even sleep …."

"Not that impressive." Shaïra said dryly and walked away.

Tuffnut, mouth hanging open from the unfinished sentence, looked like a hit puppy as he watched her walk away.

Ruffnut bashed her brother on the shoulder. "You'll get there."

"If everyone is finished goofing off." Hiccup exclaimed. "...would you please turn your attention towards our destination?" He pointed at the horizon, where an island was looming up in the distance. But not any plain old island.

"Dragon Island." Astrid exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>End Preview! Review what you like of it so far! Please be patient with me. I have a job and not as much time as I used to have.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 (update 26-06-2014)

Still alive and still writing. I thank you for your patience (even if you ran out of it and abandonned the idea of waiting) and you are rewarded for that patience. I started writing chapter 12 today and this is what I have so far. (I'm currently on a trip with my parents and just recently found time to open my laptop and write.)

Rest assured: I have not abandonned this story, nor my other stories. Time and oppertunity to write has just become very rare for me.

But I hope you'll enjoy what I have so far.

For those who are wondering: No, I haven't Seen HTTYD2 yet, but I'm planning too.

* * *

><p>"What in Thor's name are we doing here, Hiccup?" Snotlout asked. They had just touched the shores of Dragon Island.<p>

"We just got here, cousin." Hiccup said, rather annoyed. "Please give me time to explain."

"And can't you guess?" Terrax asked, with a smirk.

"It's time we get some Dragons under you!" Vargos exclaimed loudly, slapping Snotlout hard on the back, knocking him in the sand.

"So what kind of Dragons did you get us, Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

"Not for me to decide." Hiccup said simply as he worked his way towards the now-dormant volcano, carrying with him a large decorated chest.

"So we get to choose?" Ruffnut asked excitedly.

"Nope."

"WAIT, I know! I know!" Tuffnut yelled out. "We'll get each a Dragon egg, we'll have to nurse it, hatch it and ..."

"I'm not playing babysitter for a Dragon Egg." Snotlout interrupted. "That's Women-work."

"You didn't just go there." Astrid began, rolling up her sleeves. "I'll show you..."

"NO!" Hiccup interupted before thing could escalate. "No, Snotlout, we are not getting you eggs. Not enough time for that. We're getting you full-grown Dragons. But HE will decide what kind and which one."

"Who's He?" Astrid asked. "And where are we going?" They had marched to the side of the mountain and now were standing in front of a solid wall of rock and cooled lava.

"You'll find out." Hiccup said as he gave the heavy chest to Shaïra, who surprisingly lifted it with ease.

Hiccup raised his hand up and whispered an incantation. As he lowered his hand, the wall in front of them crumled into sand, revealing an opening. The opening, as Astrid noticed was to perfectly shapen and the walls too smooth to be natural. She guessed that Hiccup had a hand (no pun intended) into making it.

As the last part of the wall turned to dust, they could hear movement and sounds deep inside the mountain. Astrid suddenly had the memory of what happened fifteen years ago. The large gathering of dragons inside the lava pits, hauling food with them, dumping it into the pit that the Red Death had made his – or what is her? - home.

"Are there still Dragons here?" She asked as they made their way into the tunnel. Hiccup held a sphere of fire in his hand, illuminating their way. "I thought they had left after you killed the Red Death."

"They are still here." Argos answered, riding his dragon.

"There is no need for them to go raiding anymore." Hiccup said, extinguishing his flame. In the distance they could see the end of the tunnel and a well-lit chamber behind it.

_'With the Red Death gone, they only need to fish for themselves, and Dragons can go a while without food if necessary.'_ Toothless filled in._ 'Although we prefer a well-filled belly.'_

The other Dragons agreed with grumbling sounds, which Astrid could only describe as a Dragon's variant of chuckling.

_'fish maybe good, sands and rocks from scorching desert better'_ Fang hissed

_'Speak for yourself, Desert Crawler'_ Razor growled._ 'You got me into trying it once.'_

'Was good, no?' Fang asked with a tone of amusement in his voice.

_'"No" indeed.'_ the red dragon exclaimed._ 'Couldn't enjoy the taste of fish for a week.'_

_'Easy, Egg-Brother' _Raiden shushed.

Stormy turned his head towards them with a snarl._ 'Will you airheads stop bickering like hatchlings?'_

"Are they always like this?" Astrid asked.

"As brothers should be." Shaïra answered. "Bickering, teasing, but together in the end."

"I have another question." Tuffnut said. "Is it just me, or is it getting hotter?'

"It's just you." Hiccup joked, as they entered the lava-filled chamber. "Welcome to the Dragon's Nest."

It was just how Astrid remembered it. It stretched to the very top of the mountain, filled with caves where dragons would build nests and pits of lava that heated the nest. But instead of the cowering dragons that she remembered, there were now dragons with babies, adolescent dragons playfully flying around, veteran dragons taking a nap. And all of them had their eyes were fixated on the group of visitor – or would that be 'intruders' – that had just entered their hall.

"What now?" Astrid whispered.

The answer came in the form a dragon – a Monstrous Nightmare – that flew from his cave towards them. Every fiber in Astrid's body told her to run, but her instinct said otherwise. Don't panic. Be calm. Or that could just be the dragons whispering in her mind.

The monstrous Nightmare landed in front of Hiccup. Immediatly two other dragons – A Deadly Nadder and another Nightmare – landed beside each of it's flank. The first thing Astrid noticed were the colors and scales of the beast. What she suspected that once were collorfull and bright scales, were now faded and matte. Like the beard of a really old warrior.

"Never seen an old Dragon before." Astrid whispered.

"I think no-one has ever seen an old dragon before." Fishlegs said. "Otherwise it would have been described in the Book of Dragons."

'Never really gave us the chance to grow old during the war.' Toothless said. 'He's probably the oldest of the entire nest."

"That's probably why he's the new, euh, queen of the nest." Hiccup said.

"What?"

"Shhh"

The Nightmare lowered it's massive head until at eye-height with Hiccup.

* * *

><p>That's all I have so far. I'll update as soon as I'm able to.<p> 


	13. GET THE EBOOK VERSION

AUTHOR'S NOTE

WANT THE EBOOK VERSION OF THE FANFIC?

COPY THE URL, GO TO FICSAVE, PASTE AND CLICK THE BUTTON.

ENJOY YOUR NEW EBOOK.


End file.
